In the Hands of Sibuna
by ThatHorseGirl
Summary: Jerome Clarke has been captured by Rufus Zeno after being accepted into Sibuna. Will Sibuna save him in time and find the mask? Or will his friends have to watch him suffer? And how will Jerome deal with the physical and emotional pain after being rescued? When Jerome meets a friendly nurse during his stay in the hospital, will love bloom? Or will he lose her to painful memories?
1. Taken

Chapter One: Taken

"Jerome, you've wasted all my time. I depended on you to get me the mask of Anubis, but you have failed me. And you will pay." Rufus said to me as he pushed my back into the cement wall.

"I tried Rufus, I really did. But those puzzles are more difficult than you think, and being a new member of the Sibuna club is hard. I don't have the same rights as them, and I tried my hardest." I replied, scared out of my wits. Rufus shook his head, sighing.

"I have waited much too long Jerome. My patience has run out. Give me your phone." He said, glaring at me with crystal clear eyes. I reached into my pocket but hesitated. Seeing my hesitation, Rufus hit me – hard – against the cement wall. My breathe was knocked out of me and my back stung from the hard ridges of concrete. "Hand it over Jerome." Rufus said, looking angry. This time, I did not hesitate but gave my flip phone over to Rufus, who stuck it in the front pocket of his leather jacket. He grabbed my arm and twisted it painfully behind me, pushing me towards a black van that I had never seen before. He opened the door with his free hand and pushed me inside, slamming the door behind me. He hopped into the front seat of the van and pulled out my phone, dialing my best friend, Alfie. Rufus put it on speaker phone as he picked up.

"Hey Jerome, what's up?" Alfie's voice sounded from the other end of the phone.

"Ah, Alfie. I am glad that you picked up." Rufus said, sneering at me as I rubbed my sore arm.

"Wait, who is this? Jerome, are you playing a joke on me?" Alfie asked, sounding concerned.

"No," I started to say, but received a hard punch from Rufus that knocked me back. My head hit something in the van and I slowly lost consciousness, feeling something warm drip down my face.

**PAGE BREAK**

As soon as a man's voice was heard from the other end of my phone I panicked. My first thought was that Jerome was tricking me, lowering his voice to make it sound deeper. But I heard Jerome say something in the background, and then heard a thump and a groan.

"If you ever want your precious Jerome back, you must give me the mask of Anubis. You have one week – or he dies." The voice said.

"Who is this?" I demanded. "What have you done with Jerome?"

The voice on the other end laughed. It sounded menacing, and I grew more worried. "This is Rufus. Jerome failed giving me what I asked for – so it is now your turn. If you don't get me the mask of Anubis within a week, I will have to dispose of Jerome."

The phone clicked and I realized Rufus had hung up. I shuddered in fear. The thought of my best friend taken by a man who had already caused too much trouble made me scared. I knew I needed to inform Sibuna, but I didn't know how to tell them. All of a sudden my phone buzzed. I had received a message from Jerome's phone, in the possession of Rufus. Taking a deep breath, I opened the message, turning white at what I saw. Rufus had sent me a picture of Jerome. He was slumped against something and there was blood dripping down his face and neck from a gash on his head. He looked pale – more pale than usual – and his blue eyes were closed. I jumped up from my place sitting on my bed and ran upstairs, calling a Sibuna meeting.

**PAGE BREAK**

I awoke to the sound of a door being opened. My head throbbed terribly and when I gingerly touched it I felt blood. I slowly opened my eyes and sat up. I was lying in the middle of a dark room. It had concrete walls, no windows, and a steel door that was being closed by Rufus.

"How are you feeling Jerome?" He asked, sneering at my with his cold eyes.

"I'm awful, no thanks to you." I said, spitting at his steel toed boots. I immediately regretted my action as his right foot swung towards me, hitting me square in the ribs. I was thrown backwards into the wall, gasping in pain as my lungs were squeezed by the sheer force of his kick. I coughed and braced myself as Rufus came closer; smiling when he realized the pain he had caused me. He kicked me again, this time in my stomach. My head hit the wall and my stomach screamed in pain. I squeezed my eyes shut as more kicks came. He kept kicking and punching, until he was satisfied. He stepped back and I slowly uncovered my face in fear. He pulled out my phone and took another picture of me. I looked at myself. My clothes were ripped and blood was seeping through.

"I hope you have sweet dreams, Jerome," his deep voice said as he picked up a wooden plank from the corner of the room. He lifted the plank over his head and brought it down on mine. My head exploded in pain and I knew no more.

**PAGE BREAK**

"Why the sudden Sibuna meeting?" Fabian asked me as we all sat down in a circle in Nina and Amber's room. I sighed, lifting my phone out of my pocket just as my phone buzzed again. I quickly opened the message – another one from Rufus. It was another picture. This time there was more blood on Jerome's face and I could see the pain and fear in his bright blue eyes. His shirt had multiple rips in it, and blood was seeping through his shirt.

"What's wrong Alfie?" Nina asked as she noticed my expression. I handed her the phone and she gasped, handing it to Amber. The phone was passed around until it came back to me. Fabian looked at his lap, Patricia stared at the ceiling, Nina had tears streaming down her face, and Amber was just plain out crying.

"Who would do this to Jerome? Why would somebody take him?" Fabian asked, squeezing the bridge of his nose.

I sighed, and clenched my fists. "Rufus," I said and explained the phone call I had received. When I finished telling my story, the members of Sibuna looked scared – even Patricia.

"We should tell Mara," Patricia said. "She needs to know."

I nodded, feeling helpless in the situation Jerome was in. Je_rome would want his girlfriend to know, _I told myself. "Who's going to tell her?" I asked, counting the stiches on Nina's bedcovers.

"We all should," Amber said, sniffling and wiping her nose. "Sibuna?"

"Sibuna," we all said in unison.


	2. I Will Not Give In

The first thing I saw when I regained consciousness was Rufus. He was leaning against a wall, looking at my phone. My head pounded, but when I tried to reach up and touch it, I realized my hands were tied behind me. I was sitting on the ground again, my legs in front of me. I groaned as I shifted my position, receiving a look from Rufus.

"Sleeping beauty, how are you?" He asked in a jeering way. I didn't respond, but looked down at my shirt and moved my wrists, attempting to loosen the thick rope that was wrapped around them. "Now Jerome, answer me please. I want to know how much pain I caused you." He mocked.

I sighed, glaring at Rufus. "Honestly, I feel like I just got beat up by and evil trickster," I said concentrating my focus on the cords wrapped around me. Rufus stepped closer, this time holding a rod in his hand.

"You can help me out Jerome. Tell me where the tunnels are and I can see if I am smarter than your little friends. Maybe I can just kill you and get the mask myself."

"I'll never tell you where the tunnels are, and my friends will get the mask. I know they will." I said, shooting an icy glare to Rufus. My glare was soon returned, but his was full of anger.

"Have it your way," He said and lifted the rod above his head. He brought it down hard on my left ankle. I cried in pain as I felt the bone snap. But still I did not tell him what he wanted. I would not betray my friends. He hit me again, this time in the ribs. The wind was knocked out of me and I struggled to breathe as he pushed it against me. He hit me once more, this time on my right shoulder. Pain shot through my arm and to my head as I felt the bone underneath shatter. I cried, tears streaming down my face.

_I will not give in. _I told myself.

Rufus kicked my ankle, and received another cry from my lips.

_I will not give in._

He struck again, this time with his fist. His hard knuckles came in contact with my head and I gasped as the light starting to slowly fade.

_I will not give in._

**PAGE BREAK**

"What do you mean Jerome's been taken by Rufus?" Mara asked, sounding concerned. Mara barely knew who Rufus was. She only knew that he had caused trouble in the past. My phone buzzed in my pocket, and I braced myself as I opened the new message from Rufus. There was Jerome, against a wall. He looked in complete pain. His ankle was twisted at a weird angle and his face was covered in multiple bruises. He looked pale and sick, and I knew he hadn't eaten in days.

"Are you okay Alfie?" Mara asked when I looked at the picture. I shook my head, tears streaming out of my eyes. I showed the picture to Mara and the rest of the Sibuna gang. Mara stared at it, tears forming in her chocolate brown eyes. "My Jerome…" she said, "My poor, poor, Jerome," She started sobbing and Nina wrapped her arm around Mara's shoulder.

"You guys get some sleep, Patricia and I will get Mara to bed," She said, motioning us out of the room with her hand. I nodded, and following Fabian and Amber out of the room. Fabian put his hand on my shoulder.

"Everything will turn out fine Alfie," He said. Amber grabbed my hand and squeezed it, comforting me.

"Thanks guys," I said, wiping the tears away from my face. They both gave me small smiles and headed to their rooms. Sadly, I walked into my room and glanced at Jerome's empty bed. "I will find you," I said, hoping Jerome could hear me, wherever he was.

**PAGE BREAK**

I had been awake for a few hours. Every part of my body screamed in pain when I made even the slightest movement. Rufus hadn't come back after leaving me in a fit of rage. During the time alone, I loosened the ropes around my wrists and eventually slid them out, wincing as feeling came back into my hands. Suddenly, I noticed my phone sitting on a small table in the corner of the room. _Rufus forgot my phone, _I thought as a small flame of hope filled my heart.

I lay down and started to pull myself to the table, wincing as small rocks dug into me. Slowly, I made my way to the table, too weak to stand. I stretched my non- injured shoulder up and grabbed my phone. I sat against the table leg and quickly dialed Alfie. After two rings he picked up.

"Rufus, I know it's you. Let Jerome go!" He shouted, sounding angry and worried.

"Alfie, it's me," I said, hoping that Rufus would stay gone.

"What? Jerome? Is that really you? Are you okay?" He asked, sounding like his usual self.

I chuckled a little, but stopped as my ribs cried in protest of the excess movement. "Yeah, it's me. I don't know how much more I can take of this. I haven't eaten in days." I said, confessing my hurt to Alfie.

"It's okay buddy. Do you know where you are?" Alfie asked, sighing deeply.

"I'm not sure. It looks like the place the Rufus took Patricia." I replied, trying to provide as much information as possible. Suddenly, I heard a car pull up. "Alfie, Rufus is back. I know he'll hurt me for giving you info, but it's all worth it. Please hurry."

"It's okay Jerome. I'll be there as soon as I can tomorrow." Alfie said. I hung up and slowly began pulling myself to the wall where Rufus had left me. I heard the door being unlocked just as I sat against the wall, placing my hands on my lap. Rufus walked in and looked suspiciously at me.

"Why so smug Clarke?" He asked, glancing around the room.

"It's nothing Rufus." I lied, trying to cover up the giddy feeling of hope that arose in my heart.

"For some reason, I don't believe you." Rufus replied, stepping closer. "Now, tell me why you look so happy, or else." I turned my face away, not replying. I had to endure whatever was coming; I didn't want to put my friends in danger. "Fine, we'll do this my way." Rufus said, pulling out a small pocket knife. Fear flashed in my eyes as he pulled out the knife, and I began to get frightened as he leaned down, pressing the blade on my cheek. Slowly, he slid the knife down my face and onto my neck, drawing blood. I did not cry out, but clenched my fists together and squeezed my eyes shut.


	3. Found

**Hey! Three chapters of this in one day... wow. As you probably know, this is my first ever fanfic. Leave suggestions if you like, I'm welcome to them! Sorry this chapter is short, I wanted to leave off at a cliff hanger. Sorry to make you suffer :)**

**PAGE BREAK**

The next morning I ran to Fabian's room, ready to tell him about Jerome's call last night. "Why are you so awake this morning?" Fabian asked as he sat up in bed.

"Jerome called me last night, and I know where to find him." I said, getting more excited with every word I said. Fabian looked surprised as I explained what had happened.

"Good thing it's Saturday," He said with a smile. "Meet my downstairs in five minutes, and we'll leave." I nodded, running to my room. I quickly changed out of my Doctor Who pajamas and threw on a t-shirt and a pair of old jeans. As soon as I was changed I ran to the kitchen and grabbed a scone from off the table. A few minutes later, Fabian came and we walked out of the house together. Quickly, we hopped on our bikes and started to pedal as fast as we could in the direction of Jerome.

**PAGE BREAK**

As I regained consciousness, I mentally hit myself in regret. After a long enduring of cuts delivered personally by Rufus's knife, I had spilled, telling him about my conversation with Alfie. I felt weaker than before, and I had lost count of the days in captive. I was hungry, and my stomach seemed keen to remind me of its existence. Rufus had cut off my shirt, leaving me bare chested and cold. After removing my shirt, he had cut me numerous times across my chest and arms, and then left me as I slowly drifted into unconsciousness. I just hoped Alfie would find me, without Rufus finding out. Soon, I drifted back into the void of pain.

**PAGE BREAK**

My excitement grew as Fabian pointed out the small red barn that Rufus had held Patricia captive in. As we drew closer, I noticed a black van parked outside of the barn. Fabian and I hid our bikes under some bushes and ducked behind a rock, watching silently.

"We have to wait until Rufus leaves before we can get Jerome," Fabian whispered. I nodded, getting nervous as Rufus walked out of the barn, locking the door behind him.

"Bingo," I whispered to Fabian. He nodded and smiled. Rufus stood next to his van and looked around. After a few minutes, he hopped into his van and drove off. As the sound of his motor faded, Fabian and I jumped out from behind the rock and ran to the barn door. We knocked on it a few times, but we heard nothing. "How are we going to get the door open?" I asked Fabian. He smiled impishly and pulled a bobby pin out of his pocket.

"Jerome taught me how to pick a lock. I thought I'd never be able to use his method, but here we are." Fabian said, sticking the bobby pin in the first lock on the door. After a few minutes of suspenseful wiggling, the lock came undone. Fabian moved onto the second, then the third. Once all the locks were hanging loose, we removed them and carefully opened the door, holding our breath.

The room was dark, and concrete. In the nearest corner there was a table and a chair. Underneath the table there was a variety of things – a wooden plank, a rod, and some rope. Fabian and I slowly stepped in, and then ran to the back of the room when we saw Jerome. He was leaning against the wall, his chest bare and his eyes closed. I knelt next to him, sighing as we noticed his state. His body was mottled with purple and yellowish-green bruises. There were numerous cuts across his chest and some were bleeding heavily. His left ankle was twisted at an awkward angle and was swollen, just like his shoulder. His face looked very pale, and his usual blonde hair was stained red with blood. "Jerome," I said, nudging his good shoulder. "Wake up buddy, we're here,"

**PAGE BREAK**

The void was dark, scary, and filled with pain. In it, I saw Rufus, sneering at me, telling me I would never be freed. Suddenly, a voice interrupted my thoughts. _Alfie's voice. _

I opened my eyes slowly to see Alfie and Fabian kneeling over me, looking concerned. Alfie let out a sigh of relief and Fabian smiled, flashing his white teeth.

"Jerome!" Alfie said, pulling me into a tight hug. I winced and let out a small cry as my ribs were squeezed by Alfie's affection. Hearing my cry, Alfie immediately let go and instead squeezed me hand gently. I smiled at him, feeling dizzy.

"Okay Jerome, we have to get you out. Can you walk?" Fabian asked, cutting to the chase of whatever plan was in his head.

I shook my head and pointed at my ankle. "I think it's broken. Rufus hit me with that rod under the desk yesterday because I refused to tell him where the mask was." I said, my eyes going in and out of focus. I gripped my head in pain as the room started spinning. I felt myself starting to fall, my body crumpling on the cold floor.

**Review? I'm welcome to suggestions! Once again, sorry for the cliff hanger!**


	4. A New Hope

**Here's another chapter for you guys! Enjoy!**

**PAGE BREAK**

"Jerome!" I screamed, catching his head just before it hit the concrete. Fabian looked more concerned than ever now.

"I think he fainted from blood loss as well as hunger and dehydration. We need to get him help, and fast." Fabian said, climbing to his feet and gently picking up Jerome. Jerome whimpered as his shoulder moved. "Sorry buddy," Fabian whispered. Suddenly, a shadow filled the room. I spun around to see Rufus standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing with Jerome?" He asked, sounding angry.

"We were getting him out," I said, "But of course you had to show up."

"Put him down, now!" Rufus yelled in rage. I quickly sat down while Fabian slowly set the unconscious Jerome on the ground, placing his head in my lap. "Good, good," Rufus said, smiling at his victory.

"Jerome needs food and water," Fabian said, sitting at the end of Jerome's feet. Rufus laughed sounding more malicious by the second. "Please bring him some," Fabian begged, looking Rufus directly in the eyes.

"Alright, but only because you said please," Rufus said, glaring at Fabian and I. He left the room, slamming the door behind him. As soon as he was gone, I leaned against the wall, taking a deep breath.

"What are we going to do now?" I asked Fabian. He smiled at me and pulled out his phone. I gasped and smiled back. "Fabian, you are a genius," Fabian nodded and quickly dialed Nina, who picked up after three rings.

"Hi Fabian! What's up? And where are you?" Nina asked curiously.

"Well you see Nina, Alfie and I went to rescue Jerome," Fabian said. "And now we're stuck here." Fabian explained what happened. When he finished, Nina took a deep breath.

"So you're where Patricia was taken?" Nina inquired.

"Yeah," Fabian said. "But before you leap to our rescue and get yourself stuck, get the mask."

"Alright, but without you, Joy is our only choice to get the mask." Nina said.

"I trust her. She can get the mask, probably better than I can. We've already lost you once to that dumb Egyptian game, and I know she won't let you go." Fabian replied, smiling. After a few more minutes of conversation, Fabian hung up and shoved his phone in his pocket.

**PAGE BREAK**

"Sibuna meeting, my room, now," I said to the remaining Sibuna members and Mara after supper. We all ran up the stairs to Amber and my room, sitting in a circle on the floor.

"Nina, where's Fabian and Alfie?" Amber asked, a worried look stretched across her face. She had been wearing that look all during dinner when the two didn't show up for supper. I sighed and shook my head, then explained what had happened.

"Joy, we need you to help us get the mask, so we can save them. Fabian tells me that Jerome is weak and can't withstand much more of captivity. He needs to get medical help." I finished, looking Joy straight in the eyes. She nodded, and pulled out her phone.

"I've watched this video over and over, and I finally think I have the patterns of each statue down. I just can't figure out the pattern of the last statue, _Victor_," she said, showing us the video. I smiled at Joy, I knew Fabian was right.

"Tomorrow, after school, we get the mask. We need it before it's too late for Jerome, Alfie, and Fabian." I said. I held a hand in front of my eye and looked at the rest of the group.

"Sibuna," we all said in unison. Once the others had left I leaned against my bed. Now I knew how Alfie felt, losing his best friend. I had lost Fabian. Even though he was okay and I knew he was going to be fine, it still hurt me. A knock sounded from my closed door, interrupting my thoughts. I opened it to see Patricia standing in her skeleton pajamas.

"You okay Martin?" She asked, looking me straight in the eyes. I couldn't lie about my feelings, especially not to Patricia, who seemed to know how others felt.

"No, I'm not okay. Fabian is gone, and we only have three days left to save the boys! If Rufus hurts them more than he has already, I'll be lost!" I cried. Patricia put her hand on my shoulder and pulled me into a deep hug.

"It's okay Nina. Joy is smart and will be able to get the mask. Then we can give Rufus what he wanted and save the guys." She said. Her words, her voice, sent tingles of comfort up my spine. I pulled back from our awkward embrace and wiped my eyes.

"Thanks Patricia, I knew that I could count on you," I said. Patricia nodded and left the room. I closed the door behind her and changed into my pajamas. I lay on my bed across from Amber and slowly drifted off into sleep.

**PAGE BREAK**

The steel door opened, and Rufus walked in. Fabian and I looked at each other as he tossed us a bag of food and three water bottles. "Make it last," He grunted, slamming and locking the door behind him once more. While Fabian eagerly opened the bag, I looked at Jerome, his head still in my lap. He was still unconscious and had not stirred since he fainted. Fabian handed me a water bottle.

"Give some to Jerome," Fabian said as he opened his bottle up, "Maybe he'll wake up," I nodded and undid the lid of the water bottle. Fabian lifted Jerome's head up a bit while I slowly poured the water onto his dry lips. Jerome hesitated at first, and then slowly started to drink the water. I sighed, happy that Jerome was drinking.

**Review's are much apprentiated! :P**


	5. Obtaining the Mask

**Another two chapters- in one day. Buy hey, as long as you enjoy it!**

I awoke to the feeling of something cold run down my throat. At first I was confused, and didn't swallow until I realized what the substance was. _Water. _Something I hadn't had in days. I drank slowly, grateful for the hydration, and then opened my eyes. The first thing I saw was Alfie, smiling at me.

"Buddy! You're awake!" He said, sounding relieved. I coughed, and he pulled the bottle away.

"Where did you get the food?" I asked.

"Rufus," Fabian said as I sat up, lifting my head from Alfie's lap. He tossed me a banana and I eagerly ate it, savouring every bite of the fruit.

"Rufus? Why?" I asked as I finished off the banana. I grabbed a bun from the bag of food and quickly started pulling off pieces of it.

"I asked him to bring you food. You didn't look too good, but now that you're eating, you seem better." Fabian said, placing a hand on my uninjured shoulder.

"Well I haven't eaten in three days, I'm not surprised I looked awful," I replied, finishing off the last of the bread. I peered in the bag. More food – mainly buns and fruit. "We should save this stuff," I said to Alfie and Fabian. They both nodded and smiled.

"It's good to see you happier," Alfie said, squeezing my hand. I squeezed his hands back, and then shivered. "Are you cold?" Alfie asked when he felt me tremor. I nodded, pointing to my ripped up shirt in the corner of the room.

"There's no way I'm wearing that thing again," I said, smiling at Fabian and Alfie. Fabian laughed and pulled off his sweater, wrapping it around my cold, scarred body. I nodded as warmth seeping into me. I closed my eyes, and for once in three days, peacefully fell asleep.

**PAGE BREAK**

"Okay Nina, one more step and the mask is ours." Joy said. The remainder of Sibuna was gathered down in the last chamber. Everyone was at the end of the game except for me. I had one more move, and the mask would be in our possession and we could free the boys. "Nina, move one step to the left. Trust me on this." Joy said, nervously tapping her pencil against her pad. I squeezed my eyes shut and did as Joy said. I stepped to the left, on a danger square. I heard creaking around me, but when I opened my eyes the last statue was standing away from me. I looked back at Joy, a massive smile plastered on my face. I stepped to the platform that held the mask.

"We did it!" I sighed, jumping up and down with Patricia, Amber, and Mara – who had joined us to help save Jerome. Joy stood up from her seat at the beginning of the game board and grinned widely as the statues sunk into the floor. Once they were gone, she ran towards us and we had a huge group hug. Two keys in a box shot out from under the mask. One was for rescuing friends, the other for the mask. I grabbed the mask key, knowing we would never need to use the rescuing key again. I slowly stuck the key in the lock and turned it. A small click sounded and the glass shot down. I looked back at the rest of the group.

"Take it," Patricia said, beckoning me forward with her hand. I took a deep breath and nodded, then slowly grabbed the mask, pulling it off its stand. Once it was free, I hugged it to my chest and laughed.

"Now, let's get our guys out!" Amber squealed, happier than she had ever been.

**PAGE BREAK**

Fabian's phone rang and I sighed, glad Rufus was gone. The ringtone didn't wake up Jerome; he kept sleeping beside me, his head on my shoulder. Fabian picked up his phone and put it on speaker.

"Hi Fabian! We have wonderful news." Nina said from the other end of the phone, sounding excited.

"What?" Fabian said, looking at me with bright eyes.

"We got the mask! We'll be coming tomorrow to get you guys. This time, you will get out." Nina answered.

"How's Jerome?" Mara asked.

Fabian sighed. "He's doing better than before. He's weak – for sure – but we gave him some water and food, and right now he's sleeping. And great job on the mask by the way!"

"Thanks for watching him Fabian and Alfie. Tell him when he wakes up that I miss him," Mara said sadly. After a bit more talking and arranging, Fabian hung up. Fabian looked at me and I broke into a massive grin. We hugged tightly, just as Jerome woke up.

"Why are you guys so happy?" He asked, still groggy from sleep.

"We're getting out! Nina and the rest of Sibuna got the mask!" I said happily. Jerome smiled widely and gently hugged me.

"Finally!" He sighed. "I'm sick of this dungeon." Fabian and I nodded in agreement just as the door was opened by Rufus. He looked extremely angry, more than usual.

"My spy just told me that the mask has been taken. And she tells me that you have been contacting your friends. Tell me how, or else." He huffed, stepping forward.

I looked at Fabian, who shook his head. We had to protect the rest of Sibuna, no matter what. Jerome glanced at me, fear in his crystal blue eyes.

"Ah, so we're doing this the hard way," Rufus chuckled. He leaned over and punched Fabian hard in the nose. Blood started pouring out and Fabian cried out in pain. "Now your turn, Alfie," He stepped towards me, and kicked me in the ribs. I cried as immense pressure was put on my chest. Rufus laughed and glanced at Jerome, who still had fear in his eyes. "Now Jerome," Rufus said slowly, "You have caused me and all your friends too much trouble."

"It was worth it," Jerome said calmly. "They're coming to get me. Soon we'll be out of here,"

"Not on my watch," Rufus said in a menacing tone. He drew back his foot and kicked Jerome's injured shoulder. Jerome clutched his shoulder in pain, sobbing in pain. "One more for good measure," Rufus said, an evil smile upon his lips. He kicked Jerome in the head, and I watched helplessly as his old gash was reopened and he crumpled to the floor.

**PAGE BREAK**

The next morning, we were all up early. I jumped out of bed excitedly and called Fabian, hoping to go over the plans. He answered after two rings. "Hi Fabian! Want to go over the plans?" I asked eagerly.

"I'd love to," A voice – not Fabian's – said from the other end. "But sadly, I've found out about your little expeditions with Fabian and Alfie, and I'm putting it to a stop."

_Rufus, _I thought. Of course he had found out! Why hadn't I been more careful? "Rufus, we'll be there in a few hours. We have the mask, and soon it will be yours. I promise." I said, trying to sound convincing. I heard a laugh coming from Rufus.

"I'll give you two hours to get me the mask. Or else the boys die. I have lost my patience." Rufus said and hung up. I took a deep breath. Two hours and there was only one person who could help us in accomplishing our task. _Victor._

**Review?**


	6. Safe and Sound

I sat watching Rufus, clutching my sore ribs. Jerome was still unconscious and lying beside me. Fabian looked extremely angry and frustrated with himself. Rufus had gotten possession of Fabian's phone and had called Nina, threatening her with our lives. I was scared – genuinely now – and I understood now the pain that Jerome must have been experiencing in the past week. I looked at him sadly. His usually pale skin was white as snow and covered with a mixture of dry and wet blood. He was bruised, battered, and bloody. He winced throughout unconsciousness, as if he was having a bad dream. I placed my hand on his forehead, and pulled back as I felt heat. "Fabian," I said, "Feel Jerome." Fabian nodded and placed his hand on Jerome's forehead, pulling back just like I had.

"He can't take this much longer. He's burning up," Fabian stated, sounding helpless. Suddenly, we heard a loud pounding at the door.

"Rufus!" Nina called from outside. "We have your mask that you wanted! Now let Jerome, Alfie, and Fabian go!" Rufus looked at us and smiled, slowly opening the door. Nina and the rest of the Sibuna gang ran in towards us. We stood up, embracing one another. Mara knelt down next to Jerome, cradling his head in her arms.

"It's okay Jerome, we'll get you out, and you'll be fine." She cooed.

"Now, give me the mask as you promised," Rufus said, forming a barrier between us and Jerome. He grabbed Mara's arm and pushed her towards us. "Give it to me or he dies." Nina looked at Fabian, and Fabian looked at me. Rufus saw their glances and looked down at Jerome. "So you lied to me, you tried to trick me!" He said angrily. He quickly pulled out his pocket knife and placed it against Jerome's throat, drawing blood. "Now give me the mask or he dies!" Rufus yelled.

All of a sudden, a shape appeared and tackled Rufus, pinning him to the ground. "Victor?" Fabian and I said in unison.

"Yes," Victor growled as he struggled to keep Rufus pinned on the concrete. "Now hurry up and call the police and an ambulance." Patricia pulled out her phone and quickly dialed as Fabian and I helped Victor keep Rufus down. Soon, and ambulance and two cop cars pulled up. Rufus was handcuffed by one officer and shoved into the back of a police care. "I'll be back," he said, glaring at us. As they drove off, Jerome was loaded into a stretcher and put in the back of the ambulance. I joined him, holding his hand the whole way.

**PAGE BREAK**

I awoke to the sound of machines beeping. Slowly, I opened my eyes, taking a sharp intake of breath when I realized where I was. I was in a hospital bed in the middle of a white room. Flowers and get well cards were scattered about. I looked down at myself. My whole chest was wrapped in white bandages and my right arm was in a sling to keep my shoulder set. Both my arms were wrapped in gauze and throbbed. My head was also wrapped in numerous bandages and I could feel stitches where Rufus had kicked me. My left ankle was in a white cast and was sitting on top of a mound of pillows. I looked beside me. All the members from Sibuna house were sitting on the floor, asleep. My dad sat in a chair in the corner of the room, reading a book, and my sister Poppy was asleep next to him.

"Dad," I said weakly. My father's head shot up and happiness jumped across my face when he saw me awake. He jumped off the chair, waking up Poppy. She looked at me and burst out crying in joy. Dad ran towards me and embraced me, being careful of my shoulder. I leaned into him, crying into his shoulder. Poppy hugged me and I looked into her bright blue eyes.

"How are you feeling, Jerry?" She asked as she wiped tears away from her eyes.

"Pretty good, Poopy," I said, teasing her with her least favourite nickname. "Just tired,"

"I was so worried Gerbil!" she said, squeezing my good hand. I nodded, looking towards my friends. "I'll wake them up for you," Poppy said helpfully. She walked over there and slowly tapped Alfie on the shoulder.

"What? How's Jerome?" He said, looking in my direction. When he saw me looking at him he jumped up, waking up the rest of the Sibuna gang.

"Alfie," Mara said, sounding annoyed. "What now?"

"Jerome's awake!" Alfie said excitedly. I smiled at him as he stepped forward and hugged me tightly.

"Finally," Patricia laughed, giving me a small hug.

"What do you mean, finally?" I asked as Fabian and Amber embraced me.

"You've been comatose for a whole week Jerome," Mara said, with tears in her eyes. I glanced at the rest of the gang and my family, and their looks confirmed Mara's statement.

"Well, I'm awake now," I said chuckling. Mara gave me a long hug and as we separated the door was opened and a man in a white coat walked in.

"Ah, I see the patient is awake!" He said cheerfully, writing some things down in his notebook. I nodded, looking at my Dad. He gave me a warm smile and turned back to the man. "My name is Doctor. Max and I will be treating you," The doctor said, sitting down in a chair next to me. I nodded, looking at the ceiling. "How are you feeling?" Doctor Max asked, checking my heart rate and temperature.

"Better than before, but even though I've been asleep for week I'm exhausted." I admitted.

"That's normal. You see Jerome, you've suffered numerous injuries. First of all, you were in surgery for four hours as we repaired your shattered shoulder and ankle. You also have deep cuts along your chest and arms, you've broken three of your ribs, and your whole body is bruised. You also received a large gash on your head which caused a mild concussion and you suffered from dehydration and exhaustion." He said, taking a deep breath.

"I'm surprised I lasted so long. The only thing that kept me alive was hope that my family and friends would come for me – and they did." I said. Everyone in the room smiled at me, looking relieved that I was safe and sound. Soon, all left except for my Dad, Poppy, and Alfie, who watched me carefully as I drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


	7. Samantha

**Here's a nice long chapter - think of it as my Christmas present to you!**

I sat quietly, watching my son slowly fall asleep. Poppy was still holding his hand and Alfie was going through a box of chocolate that a relative of Jerome's had dropped off. I sighed and got off my chair, walking to the door.

"Where are you going Dad?" Poppy asked, releasing her hand from Jerome's.

"Just to wander around. I might get some food from the cafeteria." I replied, smiling at my daughter. She smiled back and turned to Jerome, watching him with a look of content across her face. I left the room and walked down the hospital halls. The mint green tile floor reflected the light and the hall smelled of antiseptic. I took a deep breath but was stopped in my tracks when Doctor Max stepped out of a hospital room.

"Ah, Mr. Clarke!" He said, sounding optimistic. "Would you follow me to my office? I would like to discuss Jerome's current condition. I nodded and followed him down the halls and into his spacious office. He motioned for me to sit across from him. Gratefully, I sank into the comfortable chair and folded my arms against my chest. "Now, I would like to speak about Jerome," Doctor Max said, twirling a pen between his fingers.

"What about him? You have notified him and me about his injuries already," I said tiredly.

"I'm not speaking about his physical injuries, but his emotional injuries," Doctor Max said, leaning his elbows on his oak desk. "He has been traumatized. Not many go through the experience he has, and he may experience…" He stopped, thinking of a good word to use. "Disturbing side effects," he said, nodding at his decision. I massaged my temples and sighed.

"What kind of side effects?" I inquired, looking around his office.

"He may experience nightmares, for one thing." Doctor Max answered. "He could also become afraid of physical contact. Another thing that may frighten him is the sight of his own injuries. The scars will not fade." I stared at the ceiling as the doctors words slowly sunk in.

"We will help him through this. He has many friends and Poppy and I will be glad to visit him as much as possible." I stated, turning my face towards the doctor. He nodded and smiled.

"Family and friends will help Jerome," he confirmed and stood up. "Thank you for speaking with me John. I must leave and attend to some more patients." I smiled back at him at left his office, slowly walking to the cafeteria.

**PAGE BREAK**

"Checkmate," Mara said to Alfie as she moved her player forward. Alfie groaned and leaned backwards.

"You always win Mara. Can we play a game I'm good at?" Alfie asked, sounding annoyed. Mara giggled and looked in my direction. I was bored, utterly and completely bored. People had come in and out of my room to visit me but otherwise I had nothing to do. I had been awake for four days and already had nothing to do. Chess was not an option after losing to Mara and Fabian countless times. The hospital only offered a small amount of channels which were uninteresting. So I had sat in my bed watching other people attempt to beat Mara at chess.

As Mara cleaned up the chess game a nurse walked in. Under her arms she carried two crutches. She put them against the wall and turned to me, giving me a warm smile. "How are you feeling Jerome?" She asked.

"Pretty good, just bored out of my mind," I said, returning her smile. I looked towards Mara and Alfie, who gave me silent goodbyes as they left the room.

"Well then, I've come to solve this boredom! By the way, you can call me Samantha." She said, putting her clipboard on a table. "What we're going to do today Jerome is get you up and walking. Since your shoulder is injured, you'll be using on crutch. I will be the other."

I smiled widely. I had been hoping forever to get out of this dumb bed, and I finally could. Samantha grabbed the crutch and placed it next to the bed. I slowly pulled the blankets off my legs and turned my body. With Samantha's help, we got my legs over the bed. I slowly stood up, gripping her as she slid the crutch under my left arm. As I leaned into the crutch, Samantha wrapped her arm around my waist and allowed me to put some of my weight on her. "Well done Jerome!" She said, sounding pleased. "Now, getting around will be difficult. Just follow my lead and we'll get you moving," She stepped forward as I moved my crutch and I slowly swung my good leg forward. I laughed as I began to move forward slowly.

Soon we were out of my room and wandering down the halls. I looked at Samantha happily. She had long, black hair and piercing green eyes. She was shorter than I was, but was strong and lean. Her laugh was contagious and gave me shudders up my spine. As I observed her, my Dad walked down the hall. When he saw me walking his face broke into a wide smile. Poppy, who followed behind him, laughed and ran up to me.

"You're walking!" She said happily. I chuckled and nodded.

"Thanks to Samantha I am," I replied and gave Samantha a small smile.

My dad looked at Samantha and gave her shoulder a small squeeze. "Thank you," he said, looking proud. My family followed me as we slowly walked back. I was beginning to get tired, but was still overjoyed at the fact that I was moving around. Once we were in my room, Samantha and dad helped me into the soft bed.

"Thanks guys," I said with gratitude, "I think I'm going to nap for a bit. That took more energy than I expected." They nodded as I slowly closed my eyes, letting my dreams flood over me.

**PAGE BREAK**

Once Jerome had fallen asleep and his family had left, I exited his room and made my daily rounds. As I checked up on my patients I thought about Jerome. He was handsome, tall, and thin, but his eyes were his most striking feature. They were a bright baby blue that glimmered. Every time he looked at me with those eyes I got shivers. He was kind and laughed a lot, although I could see a faint look of distant pain in his eyes.

He had gone through more than most could endure. When he first came to the hospital, I remember him being beat up and bloody. The cuts across his arms and chest were deep and infected. I assisted with his surgery for four hours, and afterwards he had slipped into a deep coma for a whole week. When there was nobody in his room, I would sit and watch him, sometimes take his hand and hold it, asking him to wake up. I knew that the torture he had been through would leave emotional scars.

Jerome left me feeling strange. My heart felt lightened whenever I was near him. "Samantha?" a voice said, interrupting my thoughts. I turned towards the door of my patient's room and saw Doctor Max.

"Hello Doctor Max," I said cheerfully as I wrote down some notes on my clipboard.

"I need you to help me with something tomorrow," he said, looking me directly in the eyes.

I nodded slowly. "What do you need help with?" I asked curiously.

"Tomorrow I have to change Jerome's bandages. His family is gone as well as his friends who are at school. It will be hard for him, and I think having you around will make it easier." He stated as we walked out of the room.

"I would be glad to help!" I said. Working with Jerome was always welcome for me. Doctor Max smiled and thanked me, then went into his office. I laughed to myself in glee, hugging my clipboard to my chest.

**Please review! They are much appreciated! I am also open to any tips and suggestions you have for me! **


	8. Mick

**THANKS TO MY FIRST EVER REVIEWERS! You made my Christmas even better as I literally sat staring at my screen for 5 minutes when I saw my first three reviews. Then I did a little dance around my room and burnt my tongue on my hot cocoa. I might as well respond to you amazing guys!  
>Marina Ka- Fai: Honestly, I didn't expect so many people to review already! Thanks a lot, I will be updating regularily (I hope)<br>JeromeC7: Thanks! And don't worry, in this chapter you'll see that I have other plans for Mara. Honestly, I don't like Jara that much either.  
>jisela: Thank you soo much! I've been wanting to improve my writing for quite some time and this is wonderful practice. You are amazing! And I have plans for Mara and Jerome's love life, don't worry about that. :D<strong>

I wrung my hands nervously as Samantha helped me take off my shirt. Doctor Max stood next to us, arranging bandages. Samantha noticed my nerves and gave me a reassuring smile. "It'll be fine Jerome, just relax," she said, squeezing my hand. I sighed and released the tension from my back as Doctor Max stepped in front of me.

"Now, let's see how you're healing up," he said. He reached his hand forward and slowly started to undo the bandage on my left arm. I slid off easily and I continued to look into Samantha's eyes. Rufus had marked me, and I had no need to see what my scars looked like. Soon the bandages on my other arm and my chest were gone, leaving me exposed to the cool air. "These are coming along wonderfully," Doctor Max said.

I gave Samantha a small smile and looked down at my body. As soon as I laid my eyes on the scars I could not look away. They were large, many with stiches running through them. Some were red and the skin around was puffy as if air had been blown into them. I held my breath as I looked at my arms. There were at least six marks on each arm. Each mark was long and puckered. It looked disgusting and I felt tears form in my eyes. Samantha stepped forward and took my face in her hands. "Don't worry about the scars Jerome. They won't fade completely, but no one will have to see them," she said. I nodded slowly, quickly blinking away any evidence of tears.

I picked up the hand mirror lying next to me and looked at my face. Most of the bruises had faded but there was a long scar that ran from above my left eyebrow to an inch above my ear. The hair around it looked whitish and the scar was large and red. Small blue stiches poked out of the scar, which made me look like a zombie. In frustration, I placed the mirror down and sat silently as Doctor Max and Samantha redid my bandages.

Once they had finished and I had put the hospital shirt back over the gauze Samantha helped me to my room. I collapsed into the bed and stared at the ceiling as Samantha arranged my blankets. "Are you okay Jerome?" She asked, picking up a pillow and putting it behind my back.

I looked at her for a moment, those green eyes staring into me. "I – I don't know," I lied, closing my eyes. I heard Samantha sigh.

"I know how it feels Jerome," she began, sitting on the edge of my bed. "I know how it feels to be scarred. You're not alone." My eyes snapped open and I looked at her as she slowly undid her pony tail and lifted a small section of hair.

**PAGE BREAK**

My hands shook as I lifted my chunk of pitch black hair and turned my head for Jerome to see the scar I had been marked with. I heard a small gasp emit from him and he grasped his sheets. "What happened?" He asked.

I put down the hair and quickly secured it behind my head with hair elastic. I could feel Jerome's eyes on me as I slowly put my hands in my lap. I lifted my head and met his eyes. "When I was little, I had a large brain tumour. Nobody thought I would survive. So they removed the tumour, and now I have this scar. Still today I worry – I worry if the tumour will come back." I felt tears trying to push their way through to the surface but I resisted. Jerome took my hands in his and slowly massaged them, giving me warmth that I had not felt in a long time.

**PAGE BREAK**

The only sound in Anubis house was that of my shoes clicking on the floor. Anubis had been awfully quiet since Jerome had been captured then taken to the hospital. Alfie was usually gone visiting him, and the rest of the residents were busy with homework and other chores. Since Jerome had been rescued we hadn't seen much of Victor. He kept himself tucked away in his office, going over papers and documents that he had gotten hold of.

With a sigh, I sat down on the couch in the sitting room and opened up my magazine. After a few minutes of reading, I put down the glossy magazine and leaned backwards. I missed Jerome, but something in my heart felt different. I felt as if we were growing apart, and I had seen the way the nurse had looked at Jerome before Alfie and I left his room.

I felt someone looking at me so I lifted my head, and then gasped in happiness and confusion when I saw Mick standing in the doorway. "Mick!" I half shouted, running towards him and throwing my arms around his neck. "What are you doing here?"

He chuckled and hugged me back. "Hey Mara! My dad had some business to do here so I dropped by for a visit. Where is everyone?" He asked as he wandered around the room. "It's extremely quiet."

I nodded slowly. "Well, Alfie's going over with Trudy to visit Jerome in the hospital and-"

"What? Why is Jerome in the hospital?" Mick asked, interrupting me. I looked at him, shocked.

"You didn't know?" I asked. Mick nodded in confirmation, looking confused. I quickly explained to him what happened. While I talked, he kept looking at me and reaching for my hand, which I pulled away. When I was finished talking he stared up at the familiar ceiling and took a deep breathe.

"So this Rufus guy has been doing this," he said after a moment of silence. I shrugged as Mick grabbed my hand, holding on to it as tight as he could. "Well, I'm not letting you go again. I miss you Mara, more than you could possibly know. And I want us to be together again," He said, pulling me forward. I tried to protest, but he lifted my face up and our lips met.

**Please review! You guys make me want to write more! Thanks again!**


	9. Taking the Stairs

**Here's a nice long(ish) chapter for you guys! Thanks again for all your support! You guys are seriously so amazing, and I always feel inspired because of your reviews. So, here's the response I have for my two reviewers for chapter 8!  
>jisela: No, thank you so much for your kind words! I hope the reviewers grow as well, but I am content right now. In the beginning I didn't think anyone would read this. I guess I was wrong! INTERNET HUGS! Nutella for you! And by the way, I adore your avatar. :D<br>Marina Ka- Fai: Thanks for the review! I'm also happy I was able to develop a new character to stand by Jerome's side. Hugs!  
>Here's the chapter! Enjoy!<strong>

I felt Mara resisting the kiss and she pulled back from our kiss. She gave me a look of horror and put her hand to her mouth. "Mick…" she said slowly, tears forming in her eyes.

"I still have feelings for you Mara! I can't hold them back my whole life!" I protested, running my hand sideways through my hair. Mara sighed and flopped on the couch, a look of betrayal on her face.

"But Mick," she said. "You know we broke up. I'm with Jerome now, and he's all I've ever wanted,"

"If you wanted a cripple," I said quietly. Mara stood up and faced me, anger crossing her face in small lines.

"What did you say?" she asked, bringing her face close to mine. Trying not to breath in her intoxicating smell, I shrugged me shoulders and averted my gaze. "Never mind. It doesn't matter. We should go visit Jerome,"

**PAGE BREAK**

"Today Jerome, we're going to take the stairs," I said enthusiastically as I helped Jerome out of his bed. When I wrapped my arm around his waist I felt that he was regaining strength. It would be a long time until he could walk on his own, but his arms were getting stronger from our walks around the hospital.

"Sounds good to me," Jerome replied as we walked out of his room. "But… what if I fall?" He asked, his face showing concern.

"You won't," I reassured, rubbing his back slowly. He gave me wide smile as we made our way through the halls and to the top of the stairs. "I'll go first, and then you'll follow with your crutch and bad leg," After receiving a small nod from Jerome I slowly stepped forward and helped him move his good leg down. With one swing his crutch was on the stair and he was leaning heavily on me.

"That wasn't too bad," he chuckled. I could tell he was nervous as I felt his body tense. We took one stair at a time, and when we had reached the bottom his tension had relaxed and sweat beaded his forehead.

"I think we've done enough for today," I said. Jerome nodded in agreement.

"Thanks for helping me," he said as we stepped into the elevator. I smiled at him and pressed the third floor button. The elevator doors closed and we zoomed up. When the door opened we slowly made our way back to his room. When we got there, Jerome had two visitors. One I'd seen before. She was short and her long black hair framed her angled face. The other visitor was new. He was tall and muscular, with blue eyes and dirty blonde hair. As soon as Jerome saw them I felt his body tense.

"Mick," he whispered under his breath.

**PAGE BREAK**

My eyes swept over Jerome critically. He looked smaller than when I had last seen him, and he was leaning heavily on a fair skinned nurse. I noticed Jerome's bandages poking out from under his shirt and wrapped around his arms. The scar on his face had small stiches in it and was long. I looked at his white cast as he moved forward, his right arm in a sling. I heard him whisper something, but it was so quiet I couldn't make out the words.

Mara and I watched as the nurse helped him into his bed and squeezed his hand. "If you need anything, just call," she said, giving us a big smile as she left the room.

"How are you feeling Jerome?" Mara asked. She sat on the end of Jerome's bed and put her hand on his good leg.

Jerome chuckled and gave me a sideways glance. "Pretty good. Samantha and I went down to the second floor today," he said. "We took the stairs this time," I grunted, but Mara beamed at him.

_ What and accomplishment, _I thought, coming closer to Jerome's bed. "Hey Jerome," I said, putting on a fake smile. Jerome gave me a lopsided smile and leaned back against his pillows, letting out a deep sigh. He closed his eyes and listened to Mara talk about her physics class when Alfie and Trudy walked in.

"Mick!" Trudy and Alfie yelled in unison as soon as they saw me. I was attacked with hugs from both of them and they laughed in happiness.

"We just went to the cafeteria when we didn't find Jerome in his bedroom. We didn't expect you back," Trudy said, giving me a wide smile. I quickly explained my dad's business trip. While explaining, Jerome fell asleep, obviously bored by the conversation. We all glanced at him and slowly left the room. Before leaving, Mara dropped a soft kiss on his forehead and followed the rest of us out of his room. Trudy softly shut the door behind us and grasped my arm, her signature smile tugging at the corner of her lips. "Now, let's get back to the house and I can get you all some cocoa and cookies,"

We all nodded eagerly and left the hospital. All the while I couldn't stop thinking about Mara, and the kiss we had shared.

**PAGE BREAK**

I made my night rounds, walking slowly around the hospital with my clipboard. Soon I had reached Jerome's room which was located at the end of the long hallway. I pressed my ear against the closed door. From inside I heard groaning and shifting. Worriedly, I opened the door to find Jerome thrashing about on his bed. I gasped and quickly ran to his side, pressing the help button on his remote.

While I waited for Doctor Max I held down Jerome as much as I could, and tried to wake him up. Sweat beaded his brow and his eyes were clenched shut. "Please… please leave me alone!" he cried.

_He must be having a nightmare, _I thought as Doctor Max and two other male nurses burst into the room. He gave Jerome one look and was by his side in a flash.

"Hold him down," he said to the other nurses. They both nodded and placed their arms on his shoulders and legs, trying to keep him from hurting himself further. Doctor Max handed me a needle filled with a liquid to make him calm down and I slowly injected it into his arm. After a few moments Jerome relaxed and let out a deep sigh. Doctor Max examined him carefully, checking his temperature.

"No fever," he said, sounding relieved. "Samantha, I want you to stay here and watch Jerome until he wakes up. I'll find another nurse to finish off your rounds," I nodded while dabbing Jerome's forehead with a dry towel, removing the sweat. Doctor Max and the other nurses left, keeping the door open behind them.

I sat watching Jerome's peaceful face, silently asking him to wake up. Soon his eyes opened and he groaned. When he saw my face he smiled and grabbed my hand. "Are you okay?" I asked.

Jerome shook his head and I could see tears forming in the corners of his eyes. "I had a nightmare. In it Rufus had taken me, and was beating me again. But then you appeared, and he started to hurt you as well. Suddenly I was consumed by Rufus as I was sent into a room. It was empty and black besides the light hanging over a chair that I was sitting in. There was faces… faces everywhere," he sobbed, his shoulders shaking. I embraced him, allowing his tears to flow onto my shoulder. I rubbed his back in slow, circular motions, trying to comfort him.

"Shh," I said into his ear. "Nothing can hurt you now," After a few minutes his sobbing subsided and his shoulders stopped shaking. I helped him back into his pillows and pulled the covers around him once more. He took my hands and looked into my eyes.

"Thank you," he said. He brought my hand to his lips and tenderly kissed it before falling back into a peaceful sleep, his hand still grasping mine. Electricity surged through my body after his lips touched my hands and I felt _alive_. I stood up and brushed away some hair from Jerome's face. Gently, I placed my lips on his forehead and left, still feeling a slight tingle in my hand that coursed to my heart.

**What did you think? Haha, Samantha and Jerome are really getting closer. I've got some plans for the future. Every time I read your reviews I go all tingly. So I sit at my computer, put on my hand lotion, and turn on TSFH. I will be updating hopefully every two days. One to begin writing, the second to finish writing and upload. Reviews (as always) are appreciated! Thanks again guys!**


	10. Death and Fear

**Hello again everyone! Sorry if I don't update as regular as usual. I'm coming down with a bit of a cold that refuses to go away - no matter how much tea and water I drink. But you guys inspire me. I have to admit, I struggled with this chapter a bit. The beginning is a bit rough, but it gets better. Now for responses...  
>Marina Ka-Fai: Mick really does have nasty reactions. Honestly, I've never like him in HOA. He kind of annoys me :P. Thanks for the review!<br>jisela: They do? Aww, thanks! I get that feeling whenever I see Jerome in HOA. Sigh. Thank you so much! You are amazing as well, and your writing is fantastic!  
>Happy New Year to you lovelies! 3<strong>

"Okay Jerome," Doctor Max said, "I will let you use your other arm, but you have to be careful." Jerome nodded eagerly as Samantha removed the sling and let his arm carefully drop.

"That means nothing extreme Jerome," I said, grinning at him.

"I won't Dad," Jerome said, then faced Doctor Max. "Does this mean I can go back to the house soon?" He asked, putting back on his shirt.

"Soon," Doctor Max nodded. "We'll just monitor you for a few more days then you can return to school." Jerome chuckled and slowly stood up with Samantha's help. He grabbed the crutches that were leaning against a chair and placed them under his arms.

"Slowly Jerome," Samantha said, opening the door. Jerome slowly swung his way out of the door, Samantha and I following. Before I left the room, I shook Doctor Max's hand and smiled.

"Thank you," I said, "For everything," Doctor Max nodded happily, a smile slowly spreading across his face.

"Look after him John," He replied, firmly shaking my hand back. I nodded my head and walked down the hallway, slowly following Samantha and Jerome.

By the time we reached Jerome's room, he was sweating and looked exhausted. Samantha and I helped him into the bed and I arranged the blankets around him. Jerome leaned heavily against the pillows, relaxing his sore muscles. "Get some rest son," I said. Jerome nodded and closed his eyes. Soon his breathing became regular and he was asleep. I turned to Samantha and held out my hand. "Thank you for everything," I said. Samantha took my hand and shook it, then surprised me by pulling me into a loose embrace. She pulled back, looking embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, it's just that…" she trailed off, glancing at Jerome.

"What?" I asked. Samantha shook her head and sighed.

"It's nothing. Your welcome, Mr. Clarke. I did my best, and I hope he recovers fully," she said. Her voice sounded stiff, as if she was hiding something. I shook the thought off and left the room silently as Samantha checked over Jerome.

**PAGE BREAK**

I sat on my bed, deep in thought. Every part of me wanted to tell Jerome about Mick and our… kiss, but something deep in my heart kept me from it. I didn't want to hurt Jerome. He was already fragile, and his emotions had already shone through in the past two weeks.

I loved Jerome, and had since the day Mick and I separated. But now I felt something different, something less of love towards him. The nurse – Samantha – had feelings for Jerome. I could tell it by the way she looked at Jerome and cared for him. Her excitement over teaching him to walk was tremendous.

"Mara? Are you okay?" a voice asked from the doorway. I turned and saw Joy standing under the door frame. "You missed supper. Is everything all right?"

"I guess so," I answered, trying to cover up my feelings. Joy sat next to me and shook her head.

"There's something going on. Since Mick visited, you've been acting weird. You've been avoiding him during the day and sit in your room thinking at night." Joy said.

_Have I really been avoiding him that much that everyone is noticing? _I asked myself. I looked Joy straight in the eyes. In a burst of breath, I told her about Mick and my kiss together, and the way I felt afterwards. Joy patted my back in small, circular motions.

"Are you going to tell Jerome?" She asked.

**PAGE BREAK**

_Once again, I found myself sitting alone in dark room. I was seated on a hard metal chair that felt cold against me. I shuddered, and looked at my surroundings. I tried to peer through the darkness, but it was black and thick, like fog or ink. _

_ "Ah, welcome Jerome," a male voice said. I turned to the source to see Rufus stepping into the small amount of light around me. He held a bloodstained rod in his hand and had a sneer across his face. "So we meet again," His voice was cold and blank, as if he had no emotion or feelings. _

_ I shrunk back against the metal chair in fear as he stepped forward. Rufus laughed and slowly raised the rod. "No! Wait!" A voice called out from a corner of the room. Rufus slowly lowered the rod as another figure stepped into the small pool of light. The figure was small, with hair almost as dark as the blackness around us and piercing green eyes. "Leave him alone!" She shouted. _

_ "Samantha," Rufus said deeply, chuckling. "So glad that you could join us! Now you can watch this boy – this fool – die!" He shouted. Samantha tried to run towards me but thick ropes of pure darkness surrounded her, holding her back. She struggled against the bonds only in vain. Rufus laughed, his voice echoing around my head. He stepped forward, the rod raised. As it lowered, I felt a searing pain in my head. Stars filled my vision and I heard Samantha cry out. I slumped off the chair, hitting the cement hard._

_ "So, it takes more than a blow to the head to kill a Clarke," Rufus said. I saw him reach into his pocket and pull out a gun. He quickly cocked it and pointed it at my head. _

_ "Let him go!" Samantha yelled in anger, pulling harder against her restraints. Rufus laughed again and shook his head, no mercy in his pale eyes._

_ "No, I want you to see him die," He put his finger on the trigger. I looked at Samantha, who had tears streaming down her face. "Once your gone Jerome, it'll be her turn to join you," Rufus said, smirking._

_ "Please…" I managed to say. But I was too late. Rufus placed the gun an inch away from my temple and fired. I heard a gunshot and a scream then felt pain. I then fell into a whirling void of darkness and torture._

"Jerome!" I heard a voice say. My eyes snapped open and fell upon Samantha's worried face. She sighed and helped me sit up.

"I had another dream," I said, choking out a sob.

"I know Jerome, but it's alright. I'm here now, no one can hurt you." Samantha reassured as she massaged my shoulders.

"It was terrifying Samantha," I sobbed, leaning into her. Samantha placed her chin on my head and allowed me to cry. She didn't seem to mind that I was getting her purple scrubs wet for the second time this week. Once my eyes were dry and the dream had almost escaped me, I leaned back and stared at the ceiling. "I'm a mess," I said.

"No you are not Jerome," Samantha said. "It's just side effects of what you went through." I nodded and grabbed her hands. They felt warm in my cold grip. I looked deeply into Samantha's beautiful green eyes and leaned closer. I slowly pulled her face closer to mine, expecting resistance. But Samantha willingly leaned forward and placed her lips upon mine.

Fireworks flew behind my closed eyelids and our lips met. I could feel her hand on my back and could smell her soft hair. After a moment, we both pulled apart. Samantha looked down at the floor, embarrassed.

"I shouldn't have," she said, shaking her head.

"I can't deny my feelings for you Samantha. Ever since we've met I've felt attracted to you, and I really like you." I said. Samantha lifted her gaze and met mine.

"I've felt the same way," she said quietly. I grinned and pulled her close once again, tightly embracing her.

**Thanks for sticking with me to chapter 10! Haha, I guess it is a new year! Please Review, it always inspires me! Thanks again! Until next time! **


	11. Coming Home

**Hi again everyone! I enjoyed writing this bit and I am on a total roll right now. The tea and water is finally working with my system and I am feeling much better than before. Just a heads up: Christmas break is almost over for me so when I go back to school I may not have as much time as I would like to write. I will manage to squeeze it in though, don't worry! Warning: A LOT OF FEELS this chapter! Now responses...**  
><strong>Marina Ka-Fai: IKR! Romances can often be cute. I never liked Jara anyway. I can begin something new here... Jamantha. :P Lots of nutella and hugs! Thanks for the review!<br>jisela: Aww, thanks! I hope you feel better soon! Just drink gallons of tea and soup. You may get sick of it after a while, but it works eventually. YOU bring joy to my day when I read your lovely reviews! Thanks so much! Internet hugs! 3**

Taking a deep breathe, I put my hand on the brass door handle and turned it. Slowly I leaned my weight on the door and it pushed open softly. When I tentatively entered Jerome was sitting on his bed, completely engrossed in book he was reading. I couldn't see the title, but it looked like he was enjoying himself.

I cleared my throat and Jerome looked up, flashing me his classic grin. "Hey Mara," he said, closing the book and putting it under his pillows. I walked up to him and sat on the edge of his bed, looking down at my dark blue jeans.

"Jerome," I said, "I came to tell you something," I looked up to see Jerome smiling at me.

"Go ahead," he said, "Shoot!"

"You know how Mick is back?" I said. Jerome nodded slowly, looking confused. "Well, we kissed… and I felt something about it. I think I still like Mick," Jerome inhaled deeply and stared at the ceiling. He seemed to be taking this well – the room hadn't totally erupted into the chaos I was expecting.

"That is what I thought," Jerome said, surprising me. I raised my eyebrows at him curiously. "I saw the way he was looking at you. From there it was obvious. And it's fine with me. I understand completely."

I stared at Jerome, dumbstruck. _He understands? _I thought to myself.

"I also have something to tell you," Jerome said. "Samantha and I… we shared a similar experience. She makes me feel so alive – and I want to be with her." I nodded my head slowly.

"I knew she liked you," I said, laughing a little. Jerome chuckled and held out his arms. I stood up and gave him a hug. "I'm glad this worked out, and that we can still be friends,"

"Me too," Jerome said. "Soon I'll be returning to the house," I once again raised my thick eyebrows as we pulled apart and Jerome quickly explained. I laughed happily for him and we continued talking.

He showed me the book he was reading. It was titled: "Ultimate Master Pranks to Pull". Soon we were in a heated argument about which genre of books was the best: Historical Fiction or Sci-fi. Eventually Jerome's eyelids began to drop shut and his mouth closed. I stopped talking and arranged his blankets around him, then silently left the room.

**PAGE BREAK**

Samantha rushed over to me when she noticed my struggle with my shirt. She slowly helped my arrange the sleeves and pull my arms through them. Once the red and blue striped shirt was on I buttoned it up, my fingers fumbling in excitement.

"Calm down Jerome," Samantha said, taking my hands softly. I smiled at her and she helped me do up the three buttons at the top of the shirt. Just then dad walked in, a big smile on his face.

"Ready to go back to the house?" He asked, packing up my books and school work that I had been – sort of – doing. I nodded eagerly and looked at my clothing. I had chosen my favourite shirt and a pair of plaid pajama pants that hung loosely over my casted leg, which I had pulled a sock over with Samantha's help to keep my toes warm.

Poppy walked in and grinned at me, then grabbed a few bags and suitcases that were full of gifts from various people. Thankfully there was still a single box of chocolate left –Alfie had eaten all the rest. Dad shifted the bag of books he had on his shoulder and beckoned Poppy out of the room.

Once they had left, Samantha helped me stand up and gave me my crutches, which I slid under my arms. She looked down at the floor, obviously sad that I was leaving. "What's wrong Sam?" I asked, using the nickname I had invented for her.

She shook her head and inhaled. "I'm going to miss you, is all," I nodded, understanding.

"We'll see each other again," I said. "You gave me your number and we can meet up some time when we are both free," At this Samantha looked up and grinned. We leaned into each other and I tenderly kissed her. Once we pulled away I noticed tears in Samantha's eyes. I placed one of my crutches against the bed and gently wiped her eyes with my thumb.

I pulled her in and we tightly hugged -her being careful of the bandages under my clothing. As we reluctantly broke off the affectionate embrace Doctor Max, Poppy, and my dad walked in, all wearing smiles.

"It's good to see you go," Doctor Max said, patting my good shoulder. "Just be careful. I've given Trudy instructions for changing your bandages and I'm sure your housemates would love to help you out."

"Thanks for everything Doc," I said, shaking his hand and grabbing my crutch. We then slowly made our way through the now familiar halls of the hospital. Eventually Doctor Max said his last goodbyes and turned into his office. Samantha continued to follow us in silence. We took the elevator down to the main floor, not wanting to waste all my energy too quickly.

As we reached the hospital door, I turned around and faced Samantha. Poppy and Dad nodded in understanding and left the main floor to start putting my endless amounts of gifts into the hospital cab. After a couple moments of silence we embraced again. Sadness flooded into my eyes and a tear escaped both our eyes. "Goodbye, I guess," I said slowly, chuckling a little.

"Call me tonight, okay?" Samantha asked, taking my hands in hers. I nodded and kissed her.

"Time to leave Jerome," Dad said. I nodded and smiled at Samantha then slowly exited the hospital, her eyes on my back the whole time.

**PAGE BREAK**

The cab ride home was uneventful. Poppy, who was sitting in the backseat with Jerome, chattered about school and a recent party she had gone to with her friends. Jerome was silent, his ocean blue eyes watching as droplets of rain hit the window. I could tell he was deep in thought, probably about Samantha.

Samantha – she was the thin, small nurse that had taken an immediate liking to Jerome. Her kindness was huge and I knew that Jerome liked her as well. I had seen them hug, and was planning to ask Jerome about their relationship later. Mara and him had cut things off calmly, they both obviously wanted something different.

Soon the cab driver announced their arrival and hopped out of the car, grabbing the luggage in the trunk. I slowly got out and went to Jerome's side, opening the door for him. He grabbed his crutches and put them on the slick pavement as I helped him up. Poppy ran over with an open umbrella and held it over our heads as we walked to the front door of the house. I knocked on the door and it opened to the smiling face of Trudy.

"Welcome home lovely!" She said excitedly, holding the door open as Jerome swung in. I thanked the cab driver and paid him, then dragged the luggage inside. When I looked up, there was a large banner over my head. In blue paint were the words: "Welcome Home Jerome!". There were balloons strewed around the main sitting room and a delicious smell was wafting from the kitchen.

"Well, I'd best leave you and your friends to your party," I said, giving Jerome a squeeze on the shoulder. Poppy gave him a quick hug and we left the house, hearing shouts of excitement from inside.

**Thanks for reading this guys! Since I'm feeling so inspired, I might just get an early start on chapter 12! Have a wonderful weekend you lovelies!**


	12. A Party for Jerome

**Hi again everyone! I hope you all had a wonderful weekend... Just so you all know I'm heading back to school tomorrow where I will begin to study for mid-terms, so updating may be difficult. Don't worry, I WILL NOT ABANDON YOU. Now for responses!  
>Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks so much for the review! I thought a party would be pretty adorable too, just to show that Jerome has supporters. We all need parties every once in a while! Internet hugs!<br>jisela: Haha thanks! I think so too! How are you feeling? It always sucks being sick, but it gives me an excuse to me lazy and sit at my computer writing all day! I've also come up with a TON of ideas for more fics, especially HoA. I was watching the third season my morning and all I could think of was: HIS EYES. HIS GORGEOUS EYES. Thanks for the review!  
>So here's the chapter for you AMAZING lovelies!<strong>

As soon as my crutches clicked into the sitting room, everyone stood up. "Jerome!" They all cried in unison. Soon everyone had run over to me and hugged me, careful of my injuries.

I looked around the room happily as I sat down on one of the plush couches. It was decorated with streamers, balloons, and a large banner that welcomed me home. A delicious smell – probably chocolate cake – came from the kitchen and there were already plates of food on the kitchen table. "How are you buddy?" Alfie asked as everyone took seats around me.

"Way better now that I'm out of the hospital," I said, receiving laughs from everyone. Soon we were all chatting happily. Out talkative voices were interrupted when Trudy walked in carrying a beautifully iced chocolate cake. On it was the same words as the banner in thick, red icing. I stood up and made my way over to the table with everyone behind me. We stood over the cake eagerly as Trudy cut it. She placed the largest piece on my plate. Alfie carried it back to the seating area as I thanked Trudy. Trudy nodded and gave me a motherly hug, then walked back into the kitchen to clean up. I once again sat down, propping my leg up on the table.

"It's great to be back guys," I said as everyone ate.

"It's wonderful to have you back," Fabian said as he scraped his plate clean.

"I sadly have to agree with Fabian," Patricia said, grinning impishly. "It's too quiet without our Slimeball," I laughed at her and Joy's nickname for me. Then everyone began telling stories about me – mainly hilarious pranks I had pulled and experiences we had shared as a class. Amidst the talking, my eyes started to wander and I began to nod off.

"I think I'm going to get some sleep guys," I said, letting a loud yawn escape.

"I'll help you out mate," Alfie said. I tiredly stood up and made my way to my room while Alfie trotted behind me. After changing my shirt and brushing my teeth and hair, I flopped into bed. Alfie turned off the lights and I slowly drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

**PAGE BREAK**

The door to my small apartment clicked open easily. As I set my bags on the kitchen counter I glanced at the time displayed on the microwave. It read 12:17pm. I yawned, happy to be home after a long day at the hospital. I had decided not to take a night shift but go home early, as exhaustion was slowly taking over the effect on my work.

Today had been difficult. Once Jerome had left I had to get back into the regular swing of things and I started work with a young girl who had recently had her left leg amputated. She wasn't bubbly, and certainly was not Jerome. Nonetheless, I chatted with her and she was slowly opening up to me.

As I flopped onto the leather couch in my living room with a mug of tea my phone rang. I looked at the screen, surprised that someone was calling me this late. Once I had glanced at the caller ID and quickly answered.

"Jerome? Are you alright?" I asked, hearing panting from the other end. As soon as my words reached his ears, I heard him sigh in relief.

"I had another nightmare," he said from the other end. "Alfie sleeps like such a rock, he doesn't wake up to anything," I chuckled, remembering the kid-like boy who was best friends with Jerome.

"Are you alright now?" I asked, taking a small sip of my mint tea.

"Yeah, I just needed to hear your voice and talk with you for a bit," Jerome said, and I imagined him smiling.

We talked a bit more, mainly about the difficulty of making a transition from in a hospital to home. Jerome was more than comfortable with me now, so he told me how he felt. Soon we were rambling on about the hospital staff and gossip. While talking, I glanced at the time again.

"I should be getting some sleep before my shift tomorrow," I said, sad to end our conversation.

"Sure Sam, I should probably be getting back to sleep as well," Jerome answered. His voice sounded strained and tired, just as mine probably did. After we hung up and said goodbye, I took of my Pooh Bear scrubs and look a quick shower, letting all my worries wash down the drain. Soon my hair was messily pinned up in a bun and I was settled in my bed. I closed my eyes and eventually sleep overtook me.

**PAGE BREAK**

The now familiar click of Jerome's crutches travelled down the hallway. We were all sitting at the kitchen table, devouring piles of hot pancakes and cinnamon rolls. I had already eaten my share and was now sitting back, watching the rest dig in.

Alfie had a massive stack of pancakes on his plate, berries and syrup stuffed into every empty crevice. Amber, Patricia, and Joy were carrying on a conversation about movies while Fabian and Mara were discussing chess tactics. Mick was already gone after announcing him and Mara getting back together. I was happy for them, but I wondered how it affected Jerome – if it affected him at all.

Jerome hobbled in and sunk into a chair, placing his crutches next to him. "Morning guys," he said, picking up a pancake and smothering it in butter. A chorus of 'good mornings' came from us all and Jerome smiled.

"What took you so long?" I asked curiously, passing him the syrup.

"Well, you know with the cast and all the bandages and stuff, I have to be careful and it take a while," Jerome said honestly. At that moment Trudy walked in with another pile of pancakes. She slowly opened the lid of the pan on the table and stuck them in, and we all breathed in the delicious smell.

"I see Jerome still has an appetite," Trudy said as she watched Jerome happily dig into his pancakes and eggs.

"Anything's better than the hospital food," Jerome said, making everyone laugh. Soon all the plates were cleared a way and we were making our way to the school. We left the house early so that Jerome would have enough time to get to the school. By the time we reached the doors and everyone rushed inside, Jerome was panting and a thin layer of sweat coated his forehead. He looked extremely exhausted and his arms were shaking from supporting his weight.

"Are you okay Jerome?" I asked, shifting my bag.

"Yeah," he breathed. "It just takes a lot of energy to get around," I nodded, and helped him with his books to class.

**PAGE BREAK**

"Are you sure you want to help me with this?" I asked Alfie as he helped Trudy unwrap the bandages caressing my arms.

"Of course mate," Alfie said, laughing lightly. I took a deep breath and nodded while the bandage on my right arm slid off, revealing the horrifying cuts. Alfie took a slight intake of breath and shook his head. Trudy picked up the instruction sheet and read it carefully. She then picked up a small jar of salve and opened the lid, pulling back as the foul smell filled the air.

"This smells almost as bad as your dirty socks Alfie!" Trudy said as Alfie stuck his fingers into the sticky solution. I gently held my arm up as Alfie dabbed the formula gently against the cuts, causing a soothing feeling to come over me. Soon Trudy had undone the bandages on my other arm and shoulder. After rubbing the salve into the cuts on my arm, she washed her hands opened another, smaller jar.

Alfie continued working on my right arm as Trudy rubbed the second salve on my injured shoulder, being careful not to jar it. "What does that salve do anyways?" Alfie asked as he washed his hands.

"It helps heal up the shoulder faster. Don't ask me how," Trudy laughed, reading over the paper. "Now it says to leave your arms and shoulder to dry to the air for ten minutes," she said, checking her watch.

"You can start on supper Truds, and I'll wait with Jerome," Alfie said, already tasting the delicious potatoes Trudy would make. I nodded in agreement as Trudy left the room, softly closing the door behind her. Alfie stood up and opened my window, allowing some fresh air to come in and filter out the foul smell.

"You don't mind my… cuts?" I asked as Alfie sat next to me.

"Not at all," Alfie said, placing a hand on my good shoulder. I smiled happily.

_No matter what, I still have friends. _

**Thank's for reading you guys! As always, reviews, tip, and chocolate is always welcome! Hopefully I will be updating Wednesday! Nutella and hugs! 3 3**


	13. Unexpected Events

**Hello again guys! I'm feeling much better than before and inspired! I've even started a new HoA fic, but I won't post it until this one is cleaned up and finished. I have some news that may dissapoint you though! My friend will be over for 6 days beginning on Friday. During this period of time (Jan 9- Jan 14) I may not be able to update as regularly as usual. For one thing: no one knows I write fanfiction, and I'd like to keep it that way. I will try my ABSOLUTE hardest to update for you guys, but I can't make any promises! (Please don't hit me :P) Now for responses!  
>Marina Ka-Fai: Jerome is adorable, isn't he! I absolutely adore him! One question for you: Who's your favourite couple in all of HoA? Thanks for the awesome review!<br>jisela: Thank you sooo much! I really hope your cough clears up completely! It stinks begin sick :(. School really is exhausting. Thankfully on the day we had to go back we had a blizzard = SNOW DAY! TY Jack Frost! I'm excited to update for you and give you more! Thanks again for the amazing review! Internet hugs 3!  
>I hope you all enjoy this chapter! <strong>

I woke up the moment the alarm on my phone started to go off. Groaning, I turned off the alarm and slowly swung my legs over my bed. The cold morning air hit my bare arms and I shivered. As I stood up I suddenly felt nauseous, my head spinning. I quickly sat down again, cradling my head in my hands. The pain was more extreme than a normal headache and seemed to focus mainly near the top of my head. I massaged the spot with my fingers and stood up slowly, holding onto my desk for support.

After stumbling to the shower, I felt nauseous again, and I couldn't keep my balance. I leaned over the toilet, holding my hair back with one hand while the other supported my weight. Soon, the contents of my stomach were gone, and I flushed the toilet.

When I finished, I changed and took some medication. _What is going on with me? _I asked myself. My phone rang, cutting the silence and blaring into my already pounding head. After looking at the caller ID and seeing Jerome's name, I answered.

"Hey Sam," he said calmly. "Do you want to hang out with me later today?"

"I don't know Jerome," I said as I sat on the couch and put my bare feet on the coffee table. "I'm not feeling the best,"

"Oh," Jerome replied, his tone disappointed. "I had a picnic all planned, but maybe I can save it for another time," I sighed. Jerome had obviously taken a while to plan this picnic.

"Alright," I said, "I'll come," Jerome laughed happily and informed me with the details. We hung up and I slowly got ready, my head pounding the whole time.

**PAGE BREAK**

I placed the last glass on the red and white checkered blanket and leaned back, admiring my work. The picnic blanket was set with two plate, two sets of cutlery and two glasses. There was an open picnic basket in the corner containing our dessert, while the main course was in between the two place settings. In the middle of the blanket was a vase full of lilies, Samantha's favourite type of flower.

"Hey there stranger," a voice said from behind me. I turned and saw Samantha. She looked stunning in a pair of denim jeans and a sheer green shirt that complimented her eyes. I grabbed my crutches and stood up slowly, my limbs sore from days of walking around school.

"Feeling better?" I asked, noticing that her skin was more pale than usual. She nodded and we embraced. We then made our way to the blanket and she stopped. "This is beautiful Jerome," she said, placing a hand on my arm.

"I did it for you," I replied. "Come on, let's eat," She laughed and sat down across from me. I quickly gave her a serving of hot potatoes, chicken, and beans. I then filled her glass with some sparkling cider, and we lifted our glasses.

"To…" Samantha said, thinking of a word. "Recovery!" I nodded and we cheered. Soon we were both happily eating our food. She ate slowly and deliberately, and by the time I was finished she had only finished half her plate.

"Are you sure you're all right?" I asked, taking a sip of my cider. She was silent for a few moments, then placed her head in her hands, taking a few deep breathes. I was at her side as quickly as my casted leg allowed me to. As I placed my hands around her shoulders, I felt her shaking.

"Just…" she began, but stopped and squeezed her eyes shut. "Headache," I nodded and grabbed her arm. She slowly stood up, leaning against me even as I stood on only one leg. I reached down, still holding her arm and grabbed one of my crutches. I slid it under my arm while still supporting her weight. We slowly started making our way to Anubis house, using the same technique we had when my shoulder was still in bad condition. It was harder for me, seeing as I had only one crutch to lean on and Samantha was not able to support any weight. She felt weak and shaky as I held her up.

By the time we had made our way into the house and she lay on the couch I was sweating and breathing heavily. Trudy walked in, and then gasped as she saw Samantha lying on the couch, holding her head.

"She says she has a headache," I said quietly, wiping the sweat off my brow with my sleeve. "I think there's more to it than she says," Trudy nodded and grabbed a phone, calling the nearby doctor. I sat down and Samantha put her head on my lap, her face scrunched in pain.

"Jerome," she said faintly, holding my sweating hands. "I think… I think the tumours are back,"

**PAGE BREAK**

The connection between Samantha and Jerome was unbelievable. I watched them carefully, admiring the way Jerome cared for Samantha. Her head was rested in his lap, one hand in her hair and the other intertwined with hers. Jerome told me that Samantha thought her tumours were back, and since then he looked sick with worry. He was almost as pale as when he first was sent to the hospital. His usual sparky blue eyes were clouded and brimming with tears.

I looked over to Samantha. Her body looked thin and weak as she lay on the comfortable couch. Jerome was constantly wiping her brow – no sweating more profusely than before – with a dry cloth, trying to provide some sort of help. I had called the doctor, but since her confession I felt it was not enough. Samantha was in obvious pain. Her emerald eyes were squeezed shut, and I knew pain lay behind her closed eyelids. The hand that was not immersed in Jerome's was massaging her left temple, as if the pain radiated from there.

Soon I heard a knock from the front door. My motherly side immediately kicked in and I ran to it. I opened the door to a tall, lanky man with gray hair and glasses. "Ah, I take it you are Doctor Smith?" The man nodded and quickly pushed passes me, kneeling next to the couch. He was silent as he took Samantha's temperature.

"She has a high fever," he said as he put the thermometer back into his bag. "Now tell me Samantha, what do you think is causing this?"

"I think the tumours are back," she said, letting out a deep sigh. "I remember the pain from the first time, and this is almost worse. It's been going on for almost two weeks. Today was the worst it's been," she admitted. I glanced at Jerome. He looked shocked by this, and a look of betrayal crossed his worried face before being replaced with a solemn look once again.

"Have you been off balance and have you experienced any cramps?" He asked, pulling out a notepad. Samantha swiftly told of us her extreme nausea, as well as not being able to walk straight. She also informed us of seeing double vision and nearly fainting in the shower. Doctor Smith now took on a concerned look. After exchanging details, he left, giving us a slip of paper to give to the nurses. It would let us into the hospital so the wait wouldn't be too long for Samantha.

Once he left, Jerome grabbed his crutches and tiredly hauled himself up. I could see him wincing as his sore muscles started to move around. After getting himself straightened up, he reached for Samantha and started to slowly help her up. I immediately rushed to them and held Samantha. "Jerome," I said, wagging a finger at him. "You need to take it easy. I will help Samantha," Jerome nodded reluctantly and slowly exited the house and caught a cab. We all piled into it, preparing for the journey to the hospital.

**Trudy is my FAVOURITE grown up in HoA! She's so awesome! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! As always, reviews/suggestions/hugs are always welcome! Once again, I apologize deeply for not being able to update in the next week. I WILL TRY MY HARDEST FOR YOU GUYS! I may even update a chapter for you TOMORROW if I am able! Cookies for all you lovelies! Until next time... **


	14. A Twist of Hope

**I'm back and inspired as ever! I guess almost a whole week's break really refreshed my mind and gave me some new ideas. I apologize once again for the wait, and I know you've been waiting (especially you jisela!). I'm also studying for mid-term exams next week so updating may be a frenzy. I will try my hardest to update nonetheless. Now here's a response to my dedicated reviewer!  
>jisela: Thank you so much! SO SO SORRY for the wait! I'm once again getting into the writing swing of things and I can't wait to continue. It's awesome that you're feeling better! Being sick is so annoying! I hope you have a wonderful week! Thank you so much for waiting and for the review! Internet Hugs! 3<strong>

The cab ride was completely silent. I sat stiffly in the backseat, Samantha's head in the crook of my neck. My arms groaned in protest as the car hits small ruts in the road, but I resisted the urge to massage them. I wanted to focus only on Samantha's health. She was shivering but hot, signs of a fever. When her eyes were open they looked lifeless and glazed over, filled with nothing but pain.

As soon as the long troublesome cab ride was over I got out, almost falling as my arms failed to support me. I leaned against the car, gathering myself and taking a few deep breaths. Trudy noticed my slip-up as she helped Samantha out of the car.

"I'm fine," I grunted after she gave me a concerned look. She sighed and thanked the cab driver and he drove off. We slowly made our way to the all too familiar emergency room doors. They opened automatically, making it easier for us to get in.

The air of the hospital hit me like a strong breath of wind. The smell of antiseptic and hand sanitizer was overwhelming and I scrunched my nose in disgust. People were scattered about in the living room. Some were coughing, others sleeping, and some had legs and arms in casts. I didn't feel self-conscious here- I almost _fit in _with all these hurt people.

Trudy helped Samantha sit into a chair and I sunk into the one next to her, letting out a slight groan as my arms bent. Samantha opened her eyes and shot me a look, then squeezed her lids shut again as another bout of pain washed through her head. I grasped her hand and massaged it slowly as Trudy handed the nurse at the front the slip of paper that Doctor Smith had given us. The blonde haired nurse nodded and beckoned for us to come forward as Trudy signed papers.

Deciding that my only choice was to help Samantha, I left one crutch leaning against the chairs and stood up, balancing on one leg. I regretted my decision as the sore leg buckled and I fell to the ground.

The air was pulled out of my chest as I hit the tile floor. In a flash Trudy, two nurses, and Samantha were hovering worriedly over me. "Are you alright sir?" a nurse with dark hair asked. I nodded and felt arms wrap around me and I was hauled up. Samantha looked exhausted from the action and sat back down. Despite my weak protests, I was given a wheelchair to sit in. The two nurses would had helped me now had Samantha up, and I was pushed by Trudy through the halls and into a small, private room. Samantha lay on the bed in there and I stayed in the corner, feeling the rivets of the wheels absentmindedly.

**PAGE BREAK**

"What was that all about Jerome?" Trudy asked, a hint of anger present in her voice. Jerome sighed and put his head in his thin hands.

"I decided to help Samantha up and my leg buckled. That's all," he said. Trudy glanced at me and raised her black eyebrows. I shrugged and closed my eyes as the conversation continued.

"There's more to this then you're telling me," Trudy said suspiciously. "You can tell us Jerome, you can trust us," I heard Jerome sigh again, and could imagine him nervously running a hand through his hair.

"Alright, I'll tell you," Jerome said, giving into Trudy's persistent tone. "I did a lot of walking today, and helping Samantha to the house took more energy than I have. So when I stood up, my leg gave out and I fell." The answer was blunt and I could tell that it was the truth.

I heard a click of the door and opened my eyes as a female doctor walked in. She had bright red hair that was pulled back into a bun and green eyes that almost outdid mine. Under her arm was a clipboard similar to mine, and she had a blue pen tucked behind her ear.

"Hello," she said. Her voice was cheery and light, but had a serious tone to it. "My name is Doctor Martin. So, what seems to be the problem?" She asked, sitting in a stool. Trudy and Jerome explained my symptoms slowly and Doctor Martin quickly scribbled down some notes. "I'd like to give you an x-ray," She concluded.

Doctor Martin helped Samantha up and they left the room, Trudy and I silent as they walked out.

**PAGE BREAK**

Doctor Martin ran me through the x-rays quickly, my head pounding the whole time. I had done the drill a thousand times before with my first tumour. This suspected one seemed to be in the same spot, so the x-ray was simple and quick. As we finished I got off the table, stretching my legs and taking the glass of water from Doctor Martin.

"Thank you," I said, and quickly drained the glass. I sighed as the cool water slid down my parched throat, reviving my senses and clearing my head. As I placed the glass on a counter filled with medical supplies, a nurse in pink scrubs walked in.

"Cathy," Doctor Martin gave the nurse a smile that was immediately returned. "Could you help Samantha back to her room so I can look at the x-rays?" Cathy nodded and helped me up, then led me out of the room.

"You work here, right?" Cathy asked as we made our way through the halls.

"Yes", I replied, "I work in the ICU and the emergency room,"

Cathy explained that she worked in the brain and radiology section, which explained why I never saw her. We were soon chatting like old friends, discussing patients and medical procedures. Soon we arrived at my room and I opened the door to a tired looking Jerome and a worried Trudy. I sat down at placed my head in my hands, awaiting the diagnosis.

**PAGE BREAK**

The x-rays slid under the clips on the board easily. I flicked on the light and the x-rays immediately illuminated, showing the skull and brain of Samantha. I heard a sharp intake of breath from behind me and I turned around, a look of concern plastered on my face.

"There`s a tumour"":, I said, pointing to the left temple where there was a large white spot. The tumour was large, out of place against the black of the empty space in the x-ray. I examined the x-rays closer, and when I noticed no other tumours or odd things, I turned off the light and slid the x- rays into a clear plastic folder.

"We should go tell the patients," 

**Uh oh. That just happened. I can't wait to write more! Thanks for waiting you guys! Until next time!**


	15. Exhaustion

**Hello again! I may not be updating regularly, just so you all know. I've been busy studying for exams and will be up until I take them this week. Sigh... school. I apologize for this short chapter, but studying has taken a toll on my sleeping schedule. Thankfully, the ideas still keep popping up! Now for responses!  
>Marina Ka-Fai: It's kind of sad... Thanks for the review! You are so amazing!<br>jisela: Thanks so much! I hope you had a wonderful week! Thank you also for waiting so long. It was painful for me and you I guess! Internet hugs!**

The moment the door opened and Doctor Martin walked in; I felt tension in the air. I stiffened and sat up straighter in my wheelchair, glancing at Samantha. She was sitting tensely, her head in her frail hands. I reached out and touched her arm clumsily, my limbs not cooperating due to exhaustion. She lifted her hand and gave me a smile filled with pain. My lips twitched in response, but I felt no happiness there.

"I…" Doctor Martin said, glancing at her clipboard, "Have a diagnosis," Trudy and I looked at each other, her sharp black eyebrows forming a grim line. After a few moments of silence as none of us talked, Trudy spoke up.

"What is the diagnosis?" she asked standing up and sitting next to Samantha.

"Samantha has a tumour, large and located near her left temple," I heard a gasp emit from Trudy and a sob escaped me. With tear filled eyes, I looked at Samantha. She had a blank expression on her face, and tears were flooding her eyes. I noticed my hand was still on her leg, and I massaged it in slow circular motions. "I would like to put Samantha under treatment right away,"

The next few moments were a blur. Samantha was helped to her new room in a special ward for her condition and Trudy and I were pushed away as Samantha was injected with a variety of needles. She was hooked up to machine's that would monitor her heart and breathing. After a few moments Trudy and I were let in.

Now on my crutches again, I walked up to her and sat on the edge of her bed as she so often had on mine. She was leaning back on her pillows, her eyes closed. There was a single tear on her cheek, and I reached out and wiped it away.

"I'm sorry this happened," I said. She opened her eyes and looked at me directly in the eyes. Without saying anything, she took my hands and kissed me softly.

"It's not your fault," she whispered. Her voice was wavering, soft and shaky. I noticed Trudy leave and we kissed again, glad for the privacy she had given us.

**PAGE BREAK**

_Memories flooded my mind as I slept. They were memories of my past, when I was fourteen years old. It was just as I had remembered. The hospital room was the same, the nurses were the same. Only one thing was different. There was a boy – nearly a man – standing in the corner of the room, leaning on crutches. He had blonde hair swiped to one side and ocean blue eyes._

_ "Who are you?" I heard myself asking. The boy didn't say anything, just made his way towards me. _

I woke up with a start. My hands were sweating and the first thing I noticed was that I was still in the hospital. I heard snoring coming from my left. When I glanced there, I smiled at what I saw. Jerome was slumped in a chair, his chin against his chest. He was fast asleep and had obviously been so for quite some time. His hair was disheveled and his clothes rumpled.

The door opened and Cathy walked in carrying a tray of food. "Good morning Samantha," she said. "I've brought breakfast!" I knew she was trying to be cheerful, so I smiled and sat up, pulling my hair out of my dry mouth.

"Yum," I said sarcastically and took the tray, observing the eggs and toast that were on the plate. She left me with my breakfast and I began eating. In a few moments Jerome had woken up, his eyelids drooping.

The moment he saw me his eyes brightened and he smiled. "How are you feeling Sam?" he asked, taking my free hand.

"My headache is gone," I said and shoveled a forkful of eggs into my mouth. Jerome explained the medication they had given me while I ate. As he was trying to pronounce the names of the medicine Cathy walked in with Trudy behind her. Cathy was carrying a cup of water and a contained with a variety of pills in it. I groaned inwardly as Trudy took my tray away and Cathy gave me the pills.

I quickly stuck them on the back of my tongue and drained the glass of water. The sensation of pills sliding down my throat was all too familiar, and I momentarily shuddered. Jerome shot me a concerned look and I smiled, trying to push unfamiliar memories out of my mind.

Suddenly, a thought occurred to me. "Jerome, how long have you been here?" He groggily stretched his legs and folded his arms across his rumpled shirt.

"Since last night," he said, stifling a yawn. I gaped, and finally understood why he looked so exhausted. Trudy saw the look on my face and nodded, placing a hand on Jerome's shoulder.

"We should get you back to the house Jerome," Trudy said, holding out Jerome's crutches for him. "You need some rest,"

"But I want to stay here with Sam," he protested. A moment after those words left his mouth he yawned. Trudy gave him a determined glare and he finally accepted the crutches. He stood up and swayed for amount, exhaustion in his limbs. He gave me a quick farewell and left the room with Trudy, leaving me alone once again.

**PAGE BREAK**

Leaving Samantha alone in the hospital was the last thing I wanted to do. I knew all too well what she was going through. The endless amounts of medication, the beeping, and the nurses who won't leave you alone gets exhausting. Eventually Trudy and I had exited the hospital and taken a taxi back to Anubis house.

Every step I took shot pain through my legs and my arms were shaking from walking around all day. When I got to the house Alfie had helped me to my room and I collapsed in bed. Moments after I fell into a fitful sleep.

I was awake now, my limbs achy and my head pounding. I sighed and lay back against my pillows, utterly exhausted. Alfie walked in and dumped his bags on his bed. He looked at me and smiled. "Hey buddy!" he said cheerfully.

"Did I miss school?" I asked, noticing Alfie's rumpled uniform. He nodded and tossed me a handful of papers from his bag. I groaned in frustration. Of course homework had to be given the day I was gone.  
>"You've been sleeping for ages," Alfie said. "Would you like some food?" I nodded and swung my casted leg over the bed, wincing. I reached for my crutches but Alfie pulled them away and shoved them in our cluttered closet.<p>

"You're staying in bed," he said. I groaned again and pulled my legs back on my bed, the fell back into a dreamless slumber.

**Okay... I have to say I died a little at the end. Sorry for the ending, I hope to make the rest better! I probably won't be updating regularly! Until next time!**


	16. The Word of Death

**Hello again everyone! I have ventured from the world of endless studying! Thankfully, tomorrow is my last exam so I will be hopefully getting back into my regular updating schedule. I have a feeling this fic is coming to an end. I want to thank you all so much for being patient with me. I'm sure you all know the stress of exams. Now for the responses!  
>Marina Ka-Fai: He is, isn't he! Thanks so much for the review! I hope you've been having a wonderful week! Hugs!<br>jisela: Aww thanks! That means so much to me! Am I the only person who hugs their screen when someone gives me an internet hug? Have a wonderful weekend!  
>So here's the chapter! There are a lot of feels this chapter. Enjoy!<strong>

The hospital routine was becoming regular for me once again. Most of the medicine was the same I had been put on when I was a younger girl. Nonetheless, I was bored. Trudy had popped in and out, but Jerome had not visited in two days. Alfie had come in and told me how exhausted Jerome was, and I believed every word. I had seen the way Jerome's arms shook and brow sweat after our complicated day.

While I thought about Jerome, my hospital door opened and I heard the familiar click of crutches on tile floor. Excitedly, I looked up to see Jerome in the doorway. He was grinning widely and had a bouquet of flowers tucked under his arm. I watched him as he placed the bouquet on a shelf. He was hobbling awkward, not in his usual smooth motions. His arms and legs seemed to drag, and his forehead had a slight sheen of sweat on it. Usually walking around didn't affect him much anymore. He glanced at me and noticed me noticing him.

"I'm fine," he said and sat into a chair. "How are you feeling?" he asked, taking my hand into his clammy one. I took a deep breath and stared at the ceiling.

"Okay I guess," I said, investigating the small cracks. "But…" I trailed off and glanced at Jerome.

He raised his eyebrows. "But…" he said, beckoning me to continue.

"They're checking for cancer," I said. As soon as the words left my mouth I felt him squeeze my hand. I looked in my lap and clenched the blankets with my free hand as Jerome took a sharp breath.

"Cancer?" he stuttered as he released my hand and leaned back.

I nodded quickly, placing my head in my hands. "They suspect it, at least," I said. "But it's probably not going to be cancer. They thought the same with my first tumour but the test was negative." He nodded, as if those words held comfort for him.

**PAGE BREAK**

_Cancer._

Samantha didn't seem as concerned about it as I did. Then again, she hadn't gone through what I had. I had managed to cover up my past quite well when she mentioned that word. Whenever I hear it, it echoes through my mind. Even after leaving the hospital the word lingering in my mind; it fed off my emotions like a flea.

I remember hearing that word for the first time. I was barely nine at the time and hardly understood the word. I remember my dad walking into my room and sitting on the edge of my bed. He looked concerned, his eyes red and puffy. The moment he had walked in the air felt stiff. Dad took my hands, tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

"Jerome," He began, gripping my small hands tightly. "I want to talk to you about Mum,"

"What about her?" I asked. I was confused, and a little scared at where this conversation was going. Dad had never acted this serious around me.

"She has cancer son," That single word hit me hard. I had heard it before. The fact that is was dangerous, deathly, and there is no cure. People at school had constantly been talking about it since a boy in the higher grades had been diagnosed. I wasn't fully aware of what it was, but I knew it was awful at the time. At it carries death.

The weeks afterwards were hard. Being only nine, I didn't have a large perspective on major things in my short life. I was convinced, however, to find more about this strange disease. I remember heading to the library in school and going to the medical section. People were giving me strange looks as I grabbed handfuls of books. I ignored them, then sat down and began to read.

The most painful memory was visiting my mom. Her blond hair was gone, leaving her head bald and smooth. She reminded me of a ghost – pale, gaunt skin with sunken eyes. She hardly responded to anyone and was asleep most of the time. Dad and I had sat at the edge of her bed for hours, talking nonsense to her still form. Poppy was only six at the time and usually sat on the floor, colouring with some paper and crayons the nurses had given her.

Then the doctors had taken Mum off all the machines. Every last one was unhooked. I did not understand this choice. My Dad said it was the right thing to do, though I doubted him because of the tears in his eyes. He, Poppy and I gathered around her fading body and had said our goodbyes.

"When will you be back Mum?" I remember asking after kissing her lightly on the cheek. She had not responded, and Dad had clamped my shoulder. Soon, her chest rose and fell for the last time and she was gone.

_Cancer._

_ Death. _

Something Samantha shouldn't have to experience.

**PAGE BREAK**

I sighed when I heard the sound of thumping coming from Jerome's room. I glanced into the sitting room to find all the Anubis residents except for Jerome. He had been very quiet during dinner, avoiding the conversation of Samantha and pushing around his food with his fork. My motherly sense told me something was wrong so I placed my dish brush into the soapy water and placed my rubber gloves on the cutting board.

"Mara, Alfie," I said, beckoning them forward with my hand. "Could you finish the dishes for me?"

"Sure Trudy," they said in unison and got the work, sticking their hands into the bubbly mess. As soon as they began I walked down the hallway and opened Jerome's door.

Jerome was sitting on his bed, his face red and tear stained. His fists were balled and one hit the mattress as I stepped inside the room. He looked up at me, his eyes filled with sadness.

"What's wrong dearie?" I asked, sitting next to him. He took a few deep breathes and I draped my arm over his broad shoulders. At my touch I felt his shoulders relaxing and his fists unclenched to reveal white marks where his fingernails had dug into his skin.

"It's Samantha," He choked out. "They think she may have…" he trailed off, letting out a sob. Soon his entire body was shaking and tears were running down his already crimson face. After a few moments his sobbing subsided.

"What do they think she has?" I asked, careful not to set off another waterfall of tears.

"Cancer," he said, gritting his teeth. The word rang in my head. It was the word that had caused him so much pain. He had lost his mother through it, and now he was losing Samantha. He began to cry again. I hugged him, not caring if his tears were getting my back wet. He did not pull back but wrapped his arms around me, resting his head again my shoulders. I rocked back in forth, massaging his back.

"I lost Mum through it," he said through sobs, gripping me harder. "And now I may lose her,"

We sat for a few more moments. I continued to rub his back, and I felt his tears cascading down my shoulders. He didn't deserve this.

**Thanks so much for reading! Reviews - as always - are appreciated! Have a wonderful week you lovelies!**


	17. Confessions

** Hello again! I feel so so bad for not uploading sooner! School's a hassle even after exams, and I will try MY ABSOLUTE HARDEST to upload. I want to thank you so much for being so patient with me! Seriously, I appreciate it so much. From now on I will try to make chapters longer for you. This one is longer than the last, so you guys get some decent literature. Now to respond:  
>Marina Ka-Fai: Thank you so much for the review. I feel kind of bad for putting the characters through this. Maybe they'll go on strike or something. AKA WRITERS BLOCK. I'll push through it though! Have a wonderful week!<br>Now for the much awaited chapter!**

"Patricia, sit here," Joy said, patting the chair. I placed a few hot waffles on my empty plate. They smelled of cinnamon and were smothered in butter which was partially melted. All the Anubis students were gathered around the table except for Jerome. "Where's Jerome?" I asked as I poured myself a cup of steaming tea.

"He didn't sleep well last night," Alfie responded, his mouth full of half eaten waffles. Amber scolded him and he smiled, and then shovelled more waffles into his already full mouth.

"What do you mean?" I said. I poured maple syrup over my waffles as Alfie explained.

"He had a nightmare," Alfie said, putting his fork on his plate. He wiped his hands on his pants and took a sip of water. "At least that's what he told me," I nodded, accepting his answer. Soon everyone was back to eating and chatting about an upcoming science project. The room went silent as Jerome walked in.

He looked exhausted. His hair that was usually groomed to perfection was a little messy and there were dark circles under his eyes. "Hey guys," he said, allowing a small yawn to escape. A chorus of 'good morning Jerome' ran throughout the room. He stiffly sat down next to Alfie, and then put a waffle and a few slices of apple on his plate.

Everyone else had already finished to they began to clear their dishes, dumping them in the sink to be washed later. Jerome glanced at me, noticing I was the only one left. I shuffled closer to him, dragging my plate and cup across the table. "What's wrong?" I asked, watching him as he pushed his food around his plate.

"Nothing," he said, averting his eyes downward to his full plate.

I knew something was wrong. Usually in the mornings Jerome would be throwing food around, cast on his leg or not. But now he was quiet, and not eating.

"Is it Samantha?" I asked. Trudy had told us about the suspicion for cancer. I understood why Jerome was upset, but this seemed to be affecting him more.

He sighed and nodded. "How did you know?" he breathed, finally putting a piece of waffle in his mouth.

"I notice things Jerome," I said and stood up, taking my now empty plate and cup to the sink. Jerome placed his hands on his head and I stood behind him, my hands on his shoulders.

**PAGE BREAK**

The time on the clock above my hospital door read 11:47. I sighed, lying back against my pillow. Jerome was at school, and nobody but my parents had come in for a visit. Now I was alone, waiting for my scheduled test for cancer at 12. I picked up the black remote on my bedside table and flipped through the channels on the television. Suddenly my phone rang.

Surprised, I glanced at the caller ID and picked up. "Hey Jerome," I said, wondering how he managed to get away with calling me in the middle of school.

"I know it's a bad time, but I wanted to wish you luck on your scan," he said. His voice sounded strained, and I could feel him breathing heavily. I worriedly ran a hand through my now thinning hair -because of medication- and then sighed.

"Are you okay?" I asked. There was silence from the other end.

"Sort of," Jerome answered hesitantly. "But don't worry about me," I obliged and we continued talking. Just as I hung up Cathy walked in, pushing a wheelchair. I placed my phone down and scowled as Cathy helped me into the chair.

"It's mandatory," Cathy said, offering me a small smile. I nodded and gripped the armrests tightly as we made our way down the halls. This single test would figure out my future.

**PAGE BREAK**

During lunch I paced back and forth. The clicking of my crutches became rhythmic, and my housemates looked at me. All of their faces were the same – a mixture of annoyance and worry. After a few more minutes of pacing, Patricia stood up and placed a hand on my shoulder, stopping me in my tracks.

"Jerome," she said, looking at me directly in the eyes. I held her gaze for a few moments before dropping it to the stained floor of the cafeteria. "Everything is going to be fine."

"How do you know? What if it is cancer, and I lose her?" I half shouted. Patricia stepped back in surprise at my outburst. I sat down, my face red in embarrassment. The whole cafeteria was silent as I leaned my crutches against the table. After a few moments of stiff silence, the other students began to talk again. Patricia sat next to me and placed a hand on my knee.

"It's going to be alright. We're all going to be here for you." I glanced up to see my friends nodding.

"Thanks," I said slowly, still embarrassed. I usually didn't resort to anger, but I was frustrated in tired. "I just don't want to lose her, like I lost…" I trailed off, not realized what I had said.

"Lost who mate?" Alfie asked as he sat next to me.

I took a deep, shaky breath and put my hands in my head. I ran them through my hair, remembering the way it felt when Samantha did the same.

"You can tell us Jerome," Fabian said. The rest nodded in an agreement, huddling around me to keep unwanted eyes and ears away.

After a few more deep breaths, I lifted my head from my hands. They were wet, and I realized I had been crying. I wiped them on my sweatpants and leaned back against the table. "I don't want to lose her the same way I lost my Mom,"

**PAGE BREAK**

Gasp emitted from around me after Jerome answered us. _He lost his Mom to cancer? _I asked myself. I knew his Dad was just out of jail, and that his Mom had died when he was young. The thing I didn't know was that Jerome's Mom had died of cancer. Jerome began to cry again, tears once more freely flowing down his red cheeks.

"It's alright," I said, giving him a hug. His shoulders shook against mine and I rubbed his back slowly. My heart was racing, and I finally understood why Jerome had been some worried before.

"I…I just don't want her to go," Jerome said between choking sobs. I shushed him and soon everyone had him in a big group hug. They muttered small, comforting words and all of them wore worried looks. Soon Jerome's sobs subsided and he accepted a tissue from Amber. He blew his nose and wiped his eyes dry. They were red and puffy, like he hadn't slept proper in days -which he hadn't, because of the nightmares he had been experiencing.

After a few moments he grabbed his crutches and slowly stood up, a wince crossing his tired face. "I should probably get cleaned up," he said shakily.

"I'll help," I said. He nodded in thanks and began to walk. His arms shook with every step and his breathing was laboured. He suddenly stopped and leaned against the lockers. "Jerome?" I asked. I ran up to him as he dropped his crutches and slumped to the floor.

"Jerome!" I cried as I watched him fall. I made it to him in time to catch his head before it smacked into a locker. A strange sense of Deja-vu washed over to me. The last time I had done this was when he had been captured by Rufus. It felt all too familiar. The hallways were empty, so I continued to kneel next to Jerome and found his pulse. I was weak, but was there.

"Help!" I cried. I sighed in relief as Mr. Sweet opened his office door. When he saw Jerome on the floor he ran forward, falling to the ground next to us.

"What happened?" He asked, feeling Jerome's pulse just as I had.

"I don't know," I said honestly. "He looked weak before and then he just collapsed," I kept quiet about his Mom, not knowing if Jerome wanted that spread around or not.

I glanced downwards at Jerome's face. He suddenly opened his mouth and groaned, his brow furrowed in pain. "Jerome!" I said. He opened his eyes, which were glazed over with a haze of very apparent pain. He tried to sit up but I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll call the hospital just in case," Mr. Sweet said, pulling a phone from his pocket. "Don't move Jerome," He gave a small nod and closed his eyes, bringing a hand to his forehead. The halls began to fill with students, including the ones from our house. They rushed around us, forming a circle so the other students wouldn't get to close. Jerome groaned as the noise from students racked his brain, and he tensed.

"They're almost here Jerome," I said, trying to offer him any comfort I could.

**I hope you all enjoyed this! I will update as soon as I can. Have a wonderful week you lovelies!**


	18. A Much Needed Break

**Hello again! I think I may keep to a three day update schedule. It works well for me and gives me a chance to rest in between. I hope you all had a great weekend! Sigh, halfway through the school week... :( I will be babysitting for a family on Friday so I may not update as quickly as I want to. Now for the review response!  
>Marina Ka-Fai: I know! He just doesn't know when to take a break! He will now at least! :P Have a great week!<strong>

**Now for the chapter!**

I remember feeling dizzy as I walked through the hallway. I had started to see double and leaned against the lockers, trying to regain my balance. Then a wave of pain and exhaustion and swept over to me and I dropped my crutches, then fell to the merciless floor.

When I opened my eyes I saw Alfie and Mr. Sweet leaning over me. They both shared the same concerned look. I had obviously gone unconscious, and was left with a pounding headache. It felt like someone was pounding with a hammer from the insides. Every part of my body was sore, especially my leg and my arms. My eyes wouldn't focus, leaving everything to look blurry. My brow was sweating, and I reached up to wipe some off, and another spike of pain ran through my body. I dropped my hand to my forehead in exhaustion.

The halls began to fill with loud shouting and banging as students walked into the hallway, preparing for their next class. I groaned, and heard Alfie saying something. I opened my mouth, trying to tell him I didn't understand. No sound came out and I gave up, putting my arm back on the ground.

More blurry shaped filled my views. I could barely recognize their faces, but I knew their voices. I knew that the Anubis residents had surrounded me, forming a wall to block out the other students. Suddenly more pain shot out from my body and I groaned. I heard Alfie and the others calling my name frantically. I wanted to respond, but instead embraced unconsciousness, willing my pain to slip away.

**PAGE BREAK**

An ambulance siren echoed through the halls. I sighed in relief, looking down at Jerome's lifeless form. He had fallen unconscious again, and would not wake up, no matter how much Alfie and Mr. Sweet prodded him.

By now there was a crowd of students around us. I had knelt next to Jerome with Alfie and the rest of the Anubis students had formed a wall around him, to keep people from getting in his way. I looked up to see paramedics pushing through the group of students. Once they had made their way through, they set a stretcher next to Jerome. The paramedic closest to me pulled out a notebook and a pen. "Who are you three?" He asked, looking at Alfie, Mr. Sweet, and I.

"I'm Mr. Sweet, one of his teachers," Mr. Sweet answered. "And these are two of his friends – Alfie and Patricia," I smiled at him and squeezed Jerome's hand as he was lifted onto the stretcher. A small groan escaped his lips as his position was shifted. The crowd separated again and the stretcher was carried through. We all followed anxiously outside and watched in silence as Jerome was loaded into the back of the ambulance.

This had happened once to many times. I shut my eyes, wanting to close out the memory. Alfie put an arm around my shoulder and I opened my eyes to see him smiling. He gave my shoulder a squeeze. "You go with him," I said. He nodded in thanks and stepped into the back of the ambulance. The paramedics closed the door behind him and drove off, leaving us in silence to think.

**PAGE BREAK**

The hospital had been silent almost all day. Jerome had called and my parents had come in. Then I had gone for my test. It was long and stressful, but it was over. The results hadn't come in yet and I was anxiously waiting.

Suddenly my door swung open and Alfie walked in. "Um, hi Alfie," I said, a little bit unsure and surprised. Usually he only came with Jerome when he visited. He and I weren't close enough for him to randomly visit. I glanced at the time and realized he should still be at school. "Don't you have school?"

Alfie sighed and sat down in the chair next to my bed. He fiddled with the armrest for a bit then looked up at me. His brown eyes seemed flooded with tears. "Well, something happened with Jerome," he said, so quietly I could barely hear.

"What happened?" I asked, letting out a small gasp of shock. I knew Jerome was tired, but not enough to admit him into the hospital. Alfie sighed again, his fists now clenched around the chair he was sitting on.

"He just collapsed," he said, sounding frustrated. "He was walking down the halls and fainted," I nodded slowly, then began to get out of bed. "What are you doing?" Alfie asked, standing up as I pushed my covers off my legs.

"I'm going to go see Jerome," I replied. Alfie shook his head and pushed me back down onto the bed.

"You're staying here," he said firmly. I gave in and settled back in my bed, leaning against the crisp pillows. "They're going to check over Jerome, and then decide what he needs." I nodded and we began to talk for a few more minutes. Soon he left, leaving me alone again. I wanted to see Jerome, and the fact that he was in the same hospital as I made me want to go to him right away. But I knew that if I got hurt on the way, it would not help him.

**PAGE BREAK**

For the second time in my life I watched my son lie asleep in a hospital bed. I had arrived at the hospital moments after getting the call from Alfie that he had collapsed at school. Jerome was lying comfortably –now in a hospital gown– and looked pale and tired.

_Why hadn't I kept a better eye on him? _I thought to myself. I regretted not visiting him sooner. Now he had dark circles under his eyes, and he looked stretched. Doctor Max walked in and I smiled at him as he sat down across from my spot next to Jerome.

"How is he?" Doctor Max asked with a sigh. I shrugged and looked down at my hands which were folded in my lap.

"Better than before, but obviously exhausted," I answered, fiddling with my sleeve.

"We suspect that's the cause," Doctor Max said. "He needs to stay home from school and rest for the next few weeks. We'll keep him here overnight to observe him." I nodded in understanding and Doctor Max left the room with a small goodbye.

I sat in silence for a few more minutes. Soon, Jerome's eyes flittered open. They were glazed over and he had a grimace on his brow. "Dad…?" He said. His voice was weak and full of pain.

"It's alright son," I said, placing a hand on his shoulder. Jerome began to sit down but collapsed back onto the pillows as his arms failed him. He took a few deep breaths, even the smallest movement taking out some of his energy. After a few more moments, he put his own hand over mine. I gave it a small squeeze and he attempted to squeeze back.

"What…" he began, "What happened? I remember falling down in the hall but everything after that is a blur."

"The doctors think you should stay home from school and regain your strength. This sadly also includes visiting Samantha," I said after explaining. Jerome sighed and stared at the ceiling. Then perked up, registering my message.

He sat up instantly, then groaned and placed his head in his hands. I helped steady him and then he laid back. He kept his hand touched to his forehead, and I began to massage his shoulder slowly. "How is she?" He asked after staying silent for a few moments.

"I haven't heard. Don't worry, she'll visit you before you leave tomorrow," I could tell Jerome was not pleased with the answer but he accepted it and placed his hand back on his covers. Soon his breathing became more regular and I knew he was asleep. I stood up and arranged the blankets around him, then placed a hand on his forehead.

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are always appreciated! Until next time!**


	19. Results

**Hello once again! I apologize for not posting yesterday. My wifi as well as TV was completely down, so I wasn't able to update until today, when it was finally fixed. But I'm back! And on a roll! Now to respond:  
>Marina Ka-Fai: I do feel sort of bad for putting him through this... and this chapter only makes the situation work! But hey, they really love each other. They'll get through it. Thanks for the review! Hugs!<br>Enjoy this chapter!**

When I woke up, I was alone. My room was empty and my door open. I slowly pushed myself up against my pillows, my arms shaking slightly. Once I had finished, I let out a deep breath and steadied myself. I didn't feel as exhausted as before, but my limbs felt heavy and weak.

In boredom, I glanced around my room. It was smaller than my previous room, and barer. There were two chairs beside my bed, each angling outwards. There was a TV on a high shelf and underneath a smaller shelf. On the shelf there was a stack of books. I recognized them as Poppy's and Dad's.

I sighed again and leaned picked up the remote next to my bed. I turned on the TV and flicked through the endless channels, not one interesting enough for me to watch. Soon, I turned off the TV and lay back down, adjusting the pillows around myself so I was comfortable.

My world began to grow darker and I drifted off into slumber.

**PAGE BREAK**

My hand was sore from clutching my IV pole as I walked down the hall towards Jerome's room. I had gotten permission to go to visit him, but only if I took it easy. I was already feeling weighed down from the medication I had been put on to shrink the tumour.

Soon I had reached Jerome's room, noticing his door was open. I glanced inside to see him asleep on the bed, his face pale. I slowly walked into his room, dragging my IV pole with me. Once I had reached the side of his bed I sat down and fiddled with the needle in my arm. After a few moments of silence, I reached out and touched Jerome's shoulder. He stirred, and his ocean blue eyes fluttered open. When he saw me a smile played at the corner of his lips and he began to sit up.

"Hey there," He said once he had shakily pulled himself up. He grabbed touched my hand which was still on his shoulder, his hands clammy.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, trying to hold in my anger against him. He had overworked himself, to the point of collapsing.

"Better than before at least, just tired," He answered. My face obviously showed some of my emotions and he looked at me. "I'm sorry," His voice was filled with regret, his eyes showing sadness.

I let out a sigh. It was impossible to stay mad at him for too long. Every time I looked at him, I fell for his tousled blonde hair and mesmerizing eyes. Everything about him made me want him more. And I know he didn't want to lose me. "It's alright," I finally said, letting out a supressed breath. "Just make sure you relax, alright?"

Jerome nodded and gently kissed me, his hand brushing the bare spot on the back of my neck. I shuddered and we kissed for a little longer, each second filled with more passion. We pulled back, and I knew I had a giddy smile stretched across my worn face.

"They tested me for cancer," I said, changing the subject as I got up and sat next to him. I rested my head on his shoulder, and I felt his body tense.

"What did they say?" he asked, his voice strained. He barely managed to choke to words out, and I could feel him shaking underneath me.

"Nothing so far," I said. This whole cancer business was bothering him. I expected him to be upset, but not like this. He stayed silent for a few moments before responding.

"That's good," was all he said. I could feel him relaxing, his muscles going limp against myself and the pillow. We were quiet for a few more moments before we kissed again. This kiss was gentler, full of happiness.

"What's really the problem Jerome?" I asked after we had reluctantly separated.

He placed his head in his hands, running one sideways through his hair. "My mom…" he said, his voice choking out a sob. "She died of cancer,"

**PAGE BREAK**

My face was stained with tears, and I knew my eyes must be red and puffy. I had told Samantha everything, pouring out my story and every thought of my heart to her. She had sat, which her head on my shoulder, one hand tangled with mine and the other fingering my hair. The whole time she had told me reassuring words, telling me everything would be alright. Though the results of her tests were not revealed, I tried to trust her. I wanted to. But it was difficult.

Soon she had reluctantly left, slowly dragging her IV pole with her. I was left alone for a while, thinking about her future. My thoughts were interrupted when Dad, Poppy, and Doctor Max walked in. When Poppy saw me awake she ran into my arms, squeezing me tightly.

"This is happening way too often Gerbil," she said, teasing me with her sparkling eyes. She pulled back as Dad gave me a quick hug, then settled next to Poppy on a chair. Doctor Max stood at the end of the bed, his clipboard in hand.

"How are you feeling Jerome?" he asked, sending another wave of Déjà vu.

"So-so," I said, emphasizing the words with a flip of my hand. He nodded and quickly checked my vitals as he had a million times before. "Just tired,"

"I'll be sending you home today, but I need you to get plenty of rest. Trudy agreed to keep you home for a week, and then you will receive a note to leave class if you start to feel dizzy and sick." I nodded in understanding.

Honestly, I didn't want to stay home from school for a week, but I knew I needed the sleep. Victor probably wouldn't appreciate me hanging around the house, but I would probably be in bed.

"One more thing Jerome," Doctor Max said, interrupting my thoughts. He gestured to my casted leg. "You can get rid of that thing in a week, but then I want you in a walking cast," I smiled, happy to be rid of the fibreglass that surrounded my lower leg.

Dad and Poppy stayed for a while after Doctor Max left. Poppy began to tell me about her grades and how much they've improved. I could see Dad behind her, beaming in pride. I smiled at him and he grinned back, his eyes gleaming. Eventually my eyelids began to fall shut, and Poppy stopped talking. Just as I was about to fall asleep, my Dad placed a hand on my shoulder.

"We'll pick you up in a few hours," he said. Then I fell into a sunlit void, with my family and friends beside me.

**PAGE BREAK**

My palms were sweaty as I wiped them on my hospital gown. I was sitting in an office chair across from Doctor Martin, who had a grim look on her face. My parents were beside me, staring blankly ahead. Mom held one of my hands while the other gripped the armrest of her chair, her knuckles white. Dad had an arm wrapped around the back of our chairs, while his other rested on top of his head. I could see that he was trying to stay calm, trying to hold in his emotions. He had always been that way, contained and collected.

The room was silent for a moment, besides the sound of papers rustling as a breeze blew through an open window. "What are the results?" Mom said her voice shaky. Doctor Martin looked up at us sympathetically.

"They are confirmed," she said. "I'm sorry Samantha, your tumours are cancerous," As the words left her mouth my mom tensed in her chair, and then let out a choking sob. She dug her head into Dad's shoulder, tears turning her pale face a scarlet red. I looked at my lap, noticing how my shoulders were scrunched up in anticipation.

My hands began to shake uncontrollably and I began to cry, slowly at first. The tears began to flood my eyes and trickle down my cheeks. It felt good to finally let out some of my emotions that I had kept hidden from Jerome for so long.

_Jerome._

He would have to find out, though it pained me to tell him. I continued crying, and then felt strong hands massage my back. I looked up to see my Dad's kind face. There were tears in his eyes and a small wet spot on his shoulder from Mom. Soon we were in a bear hug, letting out emotions spill out. Amidst the tears, I saw Doctor Martin leaning back in her chair, a sad look on her face.

After we had all calmed down, my parents sat back down. I stood warily for a few moments then seated myself on my father's lap, leaning against his chest like I had when I was little. I timed my breathing to become regular to his, an exercise he and I had often practiced during my first time hospitalized. My Mom placed her hand on mind and I held on, not wanting to let go.

I zoned Doctor Martin out as she explained the treatment and complications, listening only to the beating of my father's heart. _Thump, thump, thump. _The sound was reassuring, and I clung tighter to him, my knuckles turning white. I felt his hand on my back and relaxed as he rubbed me, humming a tune from my childhood.

Soon the meeting was over and we left Doctor Martin's office. I was exhausted from the crying, and the unbearable news seemed to crush my life underneath me. My parents saw my exhaustion and Dad picked me up bridle-style, begin careful of the IV in my wrist. Mom held onto the pole, guiding it as we walked to my room.

When we reached it, I was set underneath the covers. I began to cry again, wadding up the sheets in my hands. "What- what am I going to tell Jerome?" I sobbed as my parents sat next to me.

There was a moment of silence between us. Finally, Mom looked at me, her green eyes brimming with tears.

"The truth,"

**Thanks for reading this! Reviews are always appreciated! See you all later!**


	20. Undying Comfort

**Hello there! I am so sorry I was not able to update sooner! My week has been hectic and really stressful for me. I hope you are all able to understand that updating will be difficult, as well as writing - I have been experiencing a lot of writers block. Hopefully this week will be better! I want to thank you all for being so patient with me! Now to respond to you lovelies!  
>Marina Ka-Fai: Thank you for reviewing! It isn't the best, I know. I really want them to stay close as well! Maybe this will bring them closer and create an inseparable bond.<br>jisela: Good to have you back girl! I've missed you! How have you been doing? I'm happy you're enjoying this. It makes me want to write more and more! Lots of Nutella, whipped cream, and hugs! 3  
>blueladybug (chapter 10 response): Thanks for dropping by! I'm glad you think it's cute! Oh, and by the way, I love your username!<strong>

**It took me a bit to upload this but I hope you enjoy! **

When I woke up, Dad and Poppy were both standing in my room. I yawned and stretched, surprised at how long I had slept for. Poppy smiled at me when she noticed me awake and held out a pile of clothes for me to wear. I smiled, taking the cloths.

In a few moments I had struggled into the sweatpants and button up shirt. It felt good to be back in my regular clothing. "I'm ready," I said, adjusting my crutches underneath my arms. They were now familiar underneath me, like an extra pair of legs to guide me through the day.

"Do you want to say goodbye to Sam?" Dad asked, adopting my nickname for her. I eagerly nodded and flashed a smile, giving my room one last look before leaving.

We meandered our way through the hallways, receiving occasional glances and smiles from nurses and doctors. When we reached Doctor Max's office, we stepped inside. He was sitting at his desk, sorting through his files. He looked tired and worn, as if he hadn't slept in a while.

As we entered, he lifted his head. Immediately his face lit up and a small smile twitched on the corner of his lips. "It's good to see you leaving Jerome," he said, standing up and giving me a hug. I nodded as he shook Dad's hand.

"Thank you for everything," I responded. After saying more goodbyes, we left his office and began to make our way to Samantha's room. As we strode through the hallways, I thought of her tests.

I was worried about them, worried that she would end up in the same situation as my Mom, leaving me to pick up the shattered pieces. I didn't want her to go through endless treatments, changing her appearance and spirit. She had told me not to worry, and I wanted to believe her, but couldn't. The thought of her leaving me alone nagged at the back of my mind, trying to force me into submission. Every time I shook the thought off, it came back stronger; Pulling, tugging, and tearing at the corners of my mind, trying to rip me apart.

**PAGE BREAK**

My room was quiet as I sat alone on my bed. I was due to start chemotherapy in a few hours. The thought was sickening – my hair falling out and my skin becoming tight a gaunt, like a ghost. I shuddered at the thought, and then brushed it off my shoulder as Jerome swung in. His Dad and Poppy stood at the door, giving me warm smiles.

I glanced at myself in the mirror, noticing my face was still red and my eyes were bloodshot. As Jerome sat on my bed I looked at my hands that were folded in my lap. My hands were sweating again, and I was barely containing the sob that threatened to force its way up my throat.

"Hey," Jerome said quietly, taking my hands in his. "Are you alright?" I was silent for a few moments, having a battle with my conscience. One half of me wanted to tell Jerome, wanted him to comfort me. The other half was telling me that if I told him, it would tear us apart. Eventually, I lost the battle and shook my head in submission.

"No," I said, by voice barely audible. The sob that had been forced down now shot up, and I began to cry. My shoulders shook and tears flowed down my face. I felt Jerome's strong arms around me, one hand holding my head against his shoulder and the other resting on my back, massaging me. Soon his plaid shirt became wet and sticky under my cheek, and I began to become cold. We sat there for a few moments as my sobs slowly turned into sniffles.

I pulled back and looked into his eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked, reaching for my hand again. I sighed, wanting to tell him. After a few moments of tense silence I squeezed his hand. He squeezed back, urging me to explain.

"The tests…" I said slowly, shudders flowing through my body. "They came back positive. I have cancer." I looked down in my lap; not wanting to see Jerome's hurt face. I heard him breathe deeply, and imagined the look of sadness in his eyes.

The silence overtook us both for a moment and when I finally looked up his eyes were flooded with tears. He did not meet my gaze, but stared at the blankets underneath him. A single drop of pure sadness slipped down his face and fell onto his hand. He brushed it off and wiped his face, finally meeting my eyes.

We silently embraced, tears now flowing freely from both our eyes. I felt one hand on my back and the other in my hair. In response, I placed one hand in his hair and slowly ran it through my fingers. I felt his shoulder shaking just as mine were, and both our shoulders were once again wet with each other's tears.

"But… we can fight this," I heard him whisper through choking sobs. I nodded and ran my hand up his back to the small patch of exposed skin on his neck.

"And whatever happens," I said, breathing in slowly to relieve my crying. "We'll be together through it all,"

**PAGE BREAK**

I sat quietly with Samantha, massaging her back. I felt her thin fingers stroke my hair and neck, leaving me with chills. My eyes had been closed, and when I opened them my sight was blurred with tears. The doorway was now empty where Poppy and Dad had been standing. They had probably left to leave us alone for a few moments.

I had lost track of how long we had been sitting embracing one another, whispering words that were supposed to hold undying amounts of comfort. For me they held none. I was trying to comfort Samantha, but knew deep in my heart that it would be hard, especially for her.

_She may end up like my mother, _I thought to myself. Those words left me with a feeling of emptiness. I didn't want her to leave me alone to grieve. I imagined her, stretched out and motionless on a gurney, completely responsive to everything I would be saying to her.

After a few moments alone in my thoughts, we separated. Samantha's hair was disheveled and I flattened it, and then stroked her cheek. Her face was a strange pink shade, as mine probably was. Her once green eyes full of life were now bloodshot and filled with tears. She wiped off her cheek with the corner of her hospital gown and placed a hand on my face. We both leaned in and kissed one another gently.

As we pulled back, Samantha lay against her pillows. She closed her eyes and put her head on my chest. I stayed with her until she drifted off to sleep, her breathing regular and sound. I slowly stood up and adjusted the blankets around her, making sure she was comfortable. I then plopped a kiss on her cheek and left the room quietly.

Once I was out of the room I found Dad and Poppy sitting in chairs at the end of the hall. When I approached they stood up, both embracing me.

"Is she alright?" Poppy asked timidly, fiddling with the end of her braid.

I shook my head and took a deep breath, steadying myself against my crutches. "The tests came back positive," I said, not wanting to elaborate further.

"I'm sorry son," Dad said, and hugged me tighter. Poppy joined in the hug and we stood there at the end of the hallway, unmoving.

**Yay! 20 chapters! I am so thankful for all of you! Thanks for reading! Reviews are always appreciated! Until next time! :D**


	21. Nightmares and Blood Walls

**Hello friends! I am so unbelievable sorry for not uploading sooner! I've been under quite a bit of stress but hope to push that off and upload as soon as I can. Writers block is not helping the situation, so if you have any ideas, I'm open to them! Thank you for being so patient! Now to respond to you!  
>Marina Ka-Fai: Thank you so much for the review! They really keep me motivated to keep on pushing through the characters rebellion. I'm happy you are enjoying it! There's not so much cuteness here, just lots of bad dreams :P.<br>Have a great weekend and family day! Hugs to all! 3**

I stared at the clump of black hair in my hand, tears flooding my eyes. My chemotherapy had begun, and I was losing hair every morning and losing weight. Jerome, who was sitting next to me, placed a hand over the hair, covering it from my sight.

"It'll grow back," he said, lifting my chin with his fingers.

"I know," I said, dumping the piece of hair in a nearby trash can.

Just then, my parents walked in, with fake smiles on their faces. I knew it hurt them to see me like this, thin, frail, and half bald. Jerome shifted over to a different chair and my parents sat down in the empty chairs.

They greeted us, giving me hugs and patting Jerome on the back. He, in turn, smiled. He once told me he liked my parents, that they gave me a better childhood than he had.

"How are you feeling sweetie?" Mom asked, fiddling with a piece of hair that was tucked behind her ear.

I shrugged, noting how similar our gestures were. "Alright," I lied, not wanting to worry them. In fact, I had been feeling sick all morning, my stomach twisting and turning. The nurses told me that was normal, but it didn't make me feel any better.

After a few minutes of pointless chatter, Jerome left. I could see by the way he walked and reacted that he was tired, and that he was worried about me. Before he left, I gave him a quick hug. "I'll be fine," I whispered in his ear after brushing some hair away from his face. He nodded, his eyes sparkling.

**PAGE BREAK**

Frustrated, I squeezed my blankets tightly until my knuckles turned white. I was sitting alone on my bed, my leg propped up in a pile of pillows that I had gathered. The other residents of Anubis house were downstairs, either helping Trudy or bugging each other. Amidst the chaos on the main floor, I had made my way to my room, wanting to be isolated.

It hurt me to see Samantha in a hospital bed, medication keeping her alive. She looked weak, and reminded me of my mom and of myself. I lay back against my pillows, closing my eyes.

Colours floated past my closed eyelids, combing and making shapes. The tendrils of green, purple, and light blue twisted together like a puzzle. Before I knew it, I had fallen asleep and began to dream.

_I looked around myself. I was in the same black room as before, but this time standing in the centre. There was no chair, no Rufus, and no Samantha. For a while it was quiet, until the darkness shifted around me. A single ray of red light illuminated the room and took over. The walls, which I could now see, were blood red and covered with small scratch marks. The floor was concrete and cold underneath my shoes. I looked up, surprised to see no ceiling. The red light only reached so far, stretching up until the darkness took over._

_ Confused, I turned in circles, feeling defensive. The scene changed, and I was in the barn with Rufus. He once again sneered at me, and I noticed one thing had changed. Instead of his eyes being a pale blue, they red, like the walls of the enclosed room. _

_ "Hello Jerome," he said, spitting at me. I reached up to defend myself and noticed my hands were tied behind my back. Only then I realized I was sitting in a metal chair, it's back digging into mine._

_ "What do you want?" I growled, pulling at the ropes violently. Rufus gave a short, menacing laugh that bounced off the walls, surrounding my ears. I wanted to shield them from the piercing noise, but couldn't. Instead, I placed my chin on my chest and rubbed one ear into my shirt. _

_ Eventually the noise stopped, and its absence left my ears ringing. He took my chin tightly in his hand, squeezing. I grimaced, knowing that bruised would appear later._

_ "I want you,"_

**PAGE BREAK**

My hands were now soapy and sore from scrubbing endlessly at a cookie sheet. No matter how hard I swiped the cloth across its metallic surface, the leftover bits of cookie refused to come off.

"Having trouble Alfie?" Patricia asked, handing me a towel. Frustrated, I shook my head and wiped my hands off. Patricia took over and began to work at the sheet.

"Thanks," I said, after a few moments of silent scrubbing. Patricia nodded in acknowledgment, placing the now clean sheet on the counter.

"You owe me one," she said. Suddenly, there was a loud crash coming from the hallway. Patricia and I looked at each other in worry.

"Jerome," I said, dropping the towel and running to his room. Patricia followed behind me, our feet padding on the wooden floors. I quickly opened the door to Jerome's room and gasped at what I saw.

Jerome was lying on the ground, his lamp knocked over and his blankets wrapped tightly around him. He thrashed, his eyes squeezed shut and his face covered in a layer of sweat. He was stuck in another nightmare. Immediately, Patricia sprang into action, falling next to Jerome. She placed her hands on his shoulders, attempted to keep him from hurting himself.

"Stop…" Jerome said, swinging one hand up in defense of whatever was hurting him. "Please! I'll do anything! Just… just leave her alone!"

Patricia shot me a worried look as I sat next to him. I placed my hands over Patricia's, helping her hold the surprisingly strong teenager down. Soon, Jerome began to thrash less and lay still. Patricia helped me untangle the blankets from him. I imagined the long pieces of fabric as arms, trying to squeeze him.

After a few moments of silence and heavy breathing, his eyes slid open, unfocused and tired looking. I placed a hand on his shoulder, and his eyes slowly met mine. His were filled with fear, and he began to violently shake.

"It's okay Jerome, you're safe now," I said, helping him sit up. I embraced him, wrapped my arms around his body. Patricia sat next to us, placing a hand on Jerome's knee.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

Jerome shuddered and pulled back from me, running a hand through his disheveled hair.

"Sort of," he said, moving to sit on his bed. I helped him up and he sat down, resting his casted leg on a pillow that Patricia supplied for him.

_ "_Now, tell us what happened," I said, opening my ears up to him.

**PAGE BREAK**

Patricia and Alfie looked at me pleadingly, and I took a deep breath. I retold my dream to them, watching as expressions of shock and worry crossed their already strained faces.

"Then Rufus threatened he would hurt Samantha. I didn't know what to do. He kept on hitting me, and I couldn't do anything about it." Embarrassed, I looked at my folded hands in my lap. They were bright red and had small marks where my fingernails had dug in. _Probably trying to defend myself, _I thought, massaging them slightly. "I'm alright now," I said when they sat in silence.

I looked up to see Patricia giving me a weird look. "Are you sure, Slimeball?" she asked, nudging me gently with her elbow. I laughed in response, trying to make it seem as genuine as possible.

"Okay mate," Alfie said, standing up and handing me my crutches. "Want to join us for some half burnt cookies?" He asked, flashing me a goofy smile. His teeth caught the light, and his grin was so contagious I returned it.

"I guess so," I said. As we sat down in the living room and crunched on cookies, the dream ran through my mind again and again, from the blood red walls to Rufus beating me to a pulp. I held down a shudder that tried to rack my body and took another cookie off the plate in front of me, trying to drown my worries in gooey chocolate chips.

**Thank you for reading guys! After 21 chapters and two whole months of being a fanfiction writer, I'm happy to the endless amounts of support from all of you who have reviewed and followed. So, in celebration, I am giving you all a free piece of virtual cake and a thing of Nutella! Enjoy! I love you all! Until next time!  
>Disclaimer: I sadly do not own HoA. Only Samantha, the multiple doctors and nurses, and Samantha's parents. Oh, and my thing of Nutella.<strong>


	22. Strong and Courageous

**Hello again! I know this is a little short, but it is also an early update. Plus, I have MAJOR writers block. *Cries*. Hopefully my the characters stop rebelling. It's REALLY annoying. Might as well just sit and chow on some Nutella and crackers or something... maybe popcorn.. Anyways, I should stop making you hungry. Now to respond!  
>Marina Ka-Fai: Hey there! Thanks so much for reviewing, it means alot. I guess he does, seeing as he would fall apart if he didn't! I'm glad you are enjoying this. Have a lovely week! Hugs!<br>Now for the chapter. Enjoy!**

I carefully glanced at my reflection in the hospital room mirror. The person I saw was not me. My skin was unimaginably pale, my eyes looking gaunt with large circles underneath them. My eyes seemed to have lost their green spark of life, and my hair was thin and bald in some spots. I moved my eyes down farther, to realize how limply my cloths hung off of me. My frame was thin, I had lost weight.

"Samantha?" I heard a voice call from the main section of my room. Wearily, I adjusted myself and opened the bathroom door to see Jerome leaning on his familiar crutches in the middle of my room, in front of my bed.

"Hey," I said, my voice catching in my throat for no apparent reason. He watched me with his crystal eyes as I sat down, my legs feeling wobbly.

Once I was settled, he sat on the end of my bed by my uncovered feet, his crutches on the ground. "How are you feeling Sam?" he asked, rubbing his hands on his pant legs.

I stayed quiet for a few moments. "Alright, just sore and…" I trailed off, wanting to be completely honest with him.

"And what?" he said, urging me to continue.

While taking a deep breath, I ran my hands through my hair, noticing as a small clump came out. There was a moment of silence as I threw it into the garbage, watching it join the other clumps of black. "I just look different," I said, nodding at my choice of words.

Jerome reached out his arms and hugged me, rubbing my back slowly. "I don't care if you look different, you are still beautiful to me," he said. "And will always be,"

**PAGE BREAK**

After visiting Samantha, I scooted down the halls of the hospital to room I had been assigned to. I adjusted myself, before saying hello to a nurse and walking in. When I opened the door, I was greeted by a group of people who all has casted legs, arms, or both. I wobbled my way to the desk by the front and smiled up at the nurse wearing green scrubs.

"Hello," I said, leaning slightly on my crutches. "I have an appointment,"

The nurse nodded and looked over her list. "Name?" she asked, taking a pencil from behind her ear.

"Jerome Clarke," I answered. She nodded again, making a checkmark on the paper.

"Have fun getting that pain off," she said, chuckling. I grinned at her and looked around myself. "Just sit down and you'll be called,"

I thanked her and made my way to a row of chairs, sitting in the one nearest the corner. After picking up a magazine and reading a few pages of useless gossip, my name was called by another nurse. I followed her through a door and down a hallway covered with diagrams of broken bones. Finally, she reached a door with my name on it and opened it up, urging me inside.

Once in the room, I noticed a bed on one wall and a tray with a series of tools on a shelf nearby. "Just sit down, and the doctor will be with you right away," she said professionally.

Obliging, I sat on the bed and rested my casted leg on a pillow at the end of the bed. I waited for a few more moments alone until the doctor walked in, followed by yet two more nurses. They started hooking up tools while the doctor walked up to me as I removed the sock over the end of my foot. "How are you feeling Jerome?" she asked, rolling up part of my pant leg.

"Better," I said honestly. "I just want this dead weight gone," She smiled and took a tool from one of the nurses, flicking a switch on its side. "This may tickle," she said. I watched in awe as the blade at the end of the tool began to whir and spin.

She placed the tool against the cast and dust began to fly in different directions as it sawed through the thick fibreglass. I flinched, and she gave me a small smile. "It won't cut you," she said reassuringly. I took a deep breath and nodded. She looked back down at the cast and made a long line from the top of the fibreglass to the end of my foot. Once she finished, she removed the cast altogether. I let out a slight laugh, finally seeing my skin.

It was dry, but it was skin. "Feels weird, I bet," the doctor said, giving the tool back to the closest nurse. I nodded and she beckoned to one of the nurses, who brought an air cast forward.

"You have to wear this for at least two weeks," she said, handing it to me. I nodded and put a sock on my finally free leg. "I would like you to use your crutches for the first few days, but then you can put them off. Just make sure you walk around with your crutches while putting your weight on the air cast at first, don't jump right in." She explained a few more things, like how to pump air into it and how to remove air.

Soon I left, wearing the new air cast. A few people in the waiting room who had been there before cheered, and I smiled as if I had conquered a great beast. Happily, I made my way out to the front of the hospital where Trudy was waiting with a cab.

**PAGE BREAK**

I was sitting alone in my room when Jerome walked in. I looked down to his leg, realizing it was now in an air cast. He wore a wide smile on his face, though I noticed he still had his crutches – which were basically companions for him now. He plopped in his bed, putting his legs on his covers. His hands were placed comfortably behind his head, and he stared at the ceiling.

"How did it go mate?" I asked, fiddling with the corner of my Doctor Who poster.

"Really, really well," he said with a small chuckle.

For the first time in a while, he looked genuinely happy. There was a constant smile gracing his features, and his eyes seemed bright and alive.

"How was Samantha?" I inquired, knowing he had visited her before going for his appointment. I glanced at Jerome, noticing a small look of concern and worry cross his face before being replaced with a lopsided grin, that didn't seem as bright as his previous one.

"She's doing okay…" he said, trailing off. After taking a deep breath, he continued. "The chemo just makes her really sick," he finished. It obviously hurt him to see her hurting, but I and he knew there was absolutely nothing he could do but be there for her.

He was silent for a few moments, besides his regular breathing. "She'll be alright, you know," I said, walking over to his bed and placing a hand on his shoulder. I remember doing that, when it was wrapped in gauze and broken. I pushed the unpleasant memory away and tried to put my focus on Jerome as he was now. Strong and courageous.

**Yay! Another chapter done! It's one of my shortest, but it is a chapter... I guess. Have a wonderful week all of you!  
>Disclaimer: I do not own HoA (wish I did), Nutella (also wish I did), or Doctor Who (still wishing here...). I do own my other characters, like Sam and the doctors and stuff.<strong>


End file.
